Hell in Paradise
by DelphieKat
Summary: A Marine is murdered in Hawaii and the best elements of the JAG crew are sent on location to investigate. My alternative vision of the 200th episode, written before the actual episode aired...
1. Friday

  
  
_Hell in Paradise_  
  
Author: DelphieKat  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
Classification: Drama / Action  
Spoilers: Everything up to "Take it Like a Man"  
  
Summary: A Marine is murdered in Hawaii and the best elements of the JAG crew are sent on location to investigate.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to DPB, not to me...   
  
Author's Notes: The 200th episode is coming very soon. I don't really want to read spoilers to know what will really happen, so I decided to write my own version of this episode. For Boomerang, they shot in Australia, so this time let's go to the Pacific... It's the first time I've tried to tell a story from different characters' points of view. I hope I won't lose anybody on the way...  
  
I hope you are not looking only for fluff, you'll be disappointed; actually, this story does have a plot and might be a little sad. I would just say that an important episode like the 200th may be full of twists and surprises...  
  
By the way, the time in Hawaii is ZULU – 10 (so there is a 5-hour difference with Washington).  
  
Thank you so much Aerogirl for your comments! You really helped me to keep going! Thanks!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
1353 ZULU  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
  
The bullpen was particularly calm on that early March morning when Harm crossed through the large glass doors. Once again, he was late for the staff meeting so he quickly dropped his coat and his briefcase in his office before he headed towards the conference room. He opened the heavy oak doors carefully and stood perfectly at attention.  
  
"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, sir."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden looked at him over his spectacles. "Nice of you to join us, Commander," he said, with his usual sharp voice. "What is your excuse today? Traffic jams? Your alarm clock didn't work? Never mind, I don't want to hear the answer. Take a seat."  
  
"Uh... Aye, aye, sir," Harm answered, confused, throwing a side-glance to Mac before sitting beside Bud.  
  
"Now that everybody's here," the admiral started, "I have to tell you that Commander Turner is gone to Pensacola to investigate the actions of a potential serial killer with the help of your former colleague Commander Manetti, so he won't be around for a while. As if we were not already short of staff, you will all be sent to investigate a high profile case. Major Graham was found dead yesterday evening at the Marine Corps Base Hawaii. I received only bits of information concerning the major, so all I know is that she was the coordinator for the MIRA project, about which, Lieutenant," he added, seeing the curious look in Bud's eyes, "I have absolutely no idea. The JAG on site, Major Alberts, seems to consider it as a murder, but hasn't supplied me with any suspect yet. Colonel, since it takes place on a Marine base, you will lead the investigation, with the help of the Commander and the Lieutenant. During your absence, two lawyers from Washington will take care of your caseload, to keep the office operational. Your flight takes off at 0600 tomorrow morning, so make sure all your paperwork is in order before you leave. That'll be all, dismissed," he said, gathering the folders in front of him.  
  
They all chorused "Aye, aye, sir," as they quickly rose from their chairs. Harm and Mac had already reached the doors when the admiral called Bud.  
  
"Roberts, please ask Lieutenant Sims to meet me in my office in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Mac followed Harm in his office as he hung his coat behind his door. "Do you realise, Harm?" she said cheerfully, waving her arms from side to side like a tropical dancer, "Hawaii!"  
  
"Yeah." His tone was anything but enthusiastic. "I didn't hear the admiral talking about Webb, though, so in front of whom will you remove the top of your bikini this time?" he asked, sarcastic. He didn't even care to look at her; he knew she would be boiling with rage at his comment. He remembered that day on the white beaches in Australia as if it were yesterday. How she looked at Mic, the ring at her right hand when they left, her engagement party, his flight in the storm to come back for her wedding, his crash... It would be so easy for the spook to sneak up to Hawaii to... His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a door being slammed shut. As he lifted his head, he realised that Mac had unsurprisingly left his office and that she was closing the blinds in hers.  
  
Harm sat down in his chair and hit the speed button on his phone while he passed his left hand through his short hair. "Mattie, it's me..." He looked at his watch. "You're not supposed to be already gone for school? ... Anyway, it's a good thing, actually. I have to go on an assignment to Hawaii tomorrow morning and it might take a few days... No, I'm NOT abandoning you, I'll be back as soon as the investigation is finished... Yes, I said 'Hawaii'..." Harm grinned when she stopped short in her jeremiads and realised where he was going, but sighed as she started begging him to come along. "No, you already missed half a year at school, you can't come with me... Spring break? What's that? ... Okay, bring me your teacher's phone number at lunchtime, and I'll check over... No, I'm no Judas, Mattie – I'm just a lawyer, and I need evidence... Yes, you're right, it'll be great! Meet you at 1215... Naturally, I'm buying, but no McDonald's... I love you too, Mattie. Ciao!" For the first time that day, a real smile graced Harm's features.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
As soon as the blinds of her office were closed, Mac sank in her chair. "How dare you, Harmon Rabb?" she almost yelled. The stinging tears in her eyes started flowing down her cheeks as she gathered the folders on her desk. Did he really believe that she didn't remember that day when he saw her on the beach? Or when he rejected her on the ferry, under the Eternity Bridge? "This time, I won't let you hurt me, Commander," she said, her voice resolute.  
  
Mac grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Honey, it's Mac. How are you?" Mac's voice got lighter the minute she heard her little sister at the other end of the line. "Your spring break is next week, isn't it? ... I'm going on a case in Hawaii, would you like to join me? ... Sure, there'll be plenty of time for a girls' night... The plane leaves tomorrow morning, and I'm presently on the Internet, booking you a flight to Washington at, let's see, 1800 tonight. Now, let me talk to your grandma please, I'll explain everything to her. Bye, Chloe..."  
  
When Mac turned off her phone, most of the anger she resented earlier was gone. She grabbed the first folder on the pile and started to summarise it to help the new lawyers for the hearing scheduled for the next week.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Harriet entered the admiral's office and came to attention in front of the oak desk, while the admiral was staring through the window at the falling snow.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims, you know we are really short-handed these days, don't you?"  
  
Harriet's face darkened, but she steadied herself before she answered, "Yes, sir. I noticed. Is there anything I can do to help, sir?"  
  
"Actually, no... Uh, yes. A new clerk should arrive this afternoon to give you a hand for the next month. Make sure to explain him everything before the end of the day."  
  
She looked puzzled. "Naturally, sir. But, if I may, sir, why the sudden rush on a Friday afternoon?"  
  
The admiral swivelled his chair to face her, his icy glare melting a little. "Well, Lieutenant, in spite of your recent maternity leave, you still have a few accumulated days left to take. Why don't you take a week off to join your husband on his case in Hawaii? You won't be required here until next Monday. That'll be all," he said, looking at her with a hint of a smile.  
  
Harriet needed a few seconds to realise what her CO had just said. She did a perfect about-face, made two steps towards the door and turned around to face him. "Thank you, sir," was all the admiral could hear before she almost ran out of the room.  
  
She flew through the bullpen directly into Bud's office. "Bud, Bud, we're going to Hawaii!" she cried out.  
  
Bud tried to calm her. "Honey, I'm going to Hawaii on a case with Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb. We're not going on vacation."  
  
Harriet jumped at her husband's neck. "No, sweetheart! The admiral told me I was free 'til next Monday, so I can go with you! Can you imagine, our first vacation since little AJ's birth!"  
  
Bud looked at her with a broad smile. "Yeah, our first vacation in almost five years. That'll be fantastic!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  



	2. Saturday

  
A/N: For those who asked, I'll probably post new chapters twice a week. I hope you'll be patient...  
  
Suzanne, yes, I am a shipper. In the show, I would say that some feelings are still present, but probably buried deep down inside, under tons of unresolved problems, and my intentions are to stick to the show as much as possible... But don't give up, we never know what may happen...  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
0239 ZULU  
Honolulu International Airport  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
  
  
It had been a really awful day since early dawn. During the night, the falling snow had changed into cold rain and as the temperature fell way under zero, the water quickly turned into ice. Roads were looking like skating rinks and the taxi ride to the airport took over an hour instead of the usual 20 minutes. Despite the ugly weather, or maybe because of the delayed flights, the airport was crowded and they hadn't been able to find places to sit together on the plane. The three places reserved for Harm, Mac and Bud were located in business class. Mattie and Chloe were sitting in economy class near the left wing and Harriet was at the end of the plane with the kids; Jimmy sitting on her lap and little AJ on his own seat like a big boy.  
  
The first segment of the flight took place without any major incident. The young girls were chatting cheerfully about all the things they had in common: some events of their past, the help they received from Harm and Mac, their new families... Several rows behind them, Jimmy had been an angel. He slept the whole time while Harriet played games of memory cards with AJ. In the business class section, though, the air was much more strained. Mac kept staring at the clouds through the window while Harm was looking to the movie with his ear-plugs on. They were not addressing each other and the few times they had to talk, they asked a very uneasy Bud, who was sitting between them, to pass the message along.  
  
The aircraft was grounded for two hours during the stop in Detroit because of some jerk who forgot his Swiss-knife in his cabin luggage in spite of all the publicity since 9/11. A flight attendant saw the knife before take-off, and all the passengers had to step down during the thorough search of the plane. Fortunately, because of that delay, they avoided a thunderstorm over Denver and the flight suffered only minor turbulence, to Mac's relief. She kept her eyes shut most of the time, but each time she drifted into sleep, she remembered what Harm had said the day before and tears welled up behind her closed eyelids. Bud tried to lighten the mood between the two officers. He bough a chess game during the halt in Detroit and played several games with Harm during the second segment of the flight. Bud lost most of them, but at least it kept Harm from sighing all the time.  
  
Once the plane landed on the tarmac, the sun finally appeared from behind the clouds. The whole group met in a lobby before they went to retrieve their luggage. Without much surprise, their suitcases were the last ones to show up on the treadmill, but at least nothing had been lost, not even damaged. Just to add to the mood of the day, the driver they were supposed to meet at the USO lounge was already gone, as their flight was almost three hours late. They had to call for a cab, or more exactly a minibus, to reach the base. An awkward silence grew heavier in the bus until Harriet decided to start talking. "Sir, Ma'am, I called the base yesterday to settle lodging for everyone. But there's good news and bad news about it..." She waited a few seconds for someone to react, but nobody did, so she went on. "There are no rooms available at the VOQ, and they seemed to think children are not really welcomed on the base."  
  
"So, what's the good news?" Harm asked, his voice harsher than he intended to.  
  
Harriet took a deep breath. "Actually, sir, this is the good news. Instead of the VOQ, they offered us cabins in front of a sandy beach." Her smile was radiant. Mac gasped with pleasure as Mattie and Chloe shrieked and clapped their hands. Harriet's smile sobered as she continued. "But the bad news is that there are only two cabins available. The first one has two bedrooms and can accommodate four adults, and the second one has only one bedroom, for two adults."  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, if I may," Bud cut in, before someone could protest. "Harriet and I could take the small cabin. We could get a cradle at the main building and AJ can easily sleep on the couch. And this way, they won't wake anybody up when they start whining in the middle of the night. In the other cabin, besides the main bedroom, there is a room with twin beds and they assured us that the couch in the living room was in fact a comfortable futon. Both kitchens are fully equipped and even though we're in Hawaii, there is a fireplace in the living room."  
  
"It sounds great, Bud, Harriet," answered Mac. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
0405 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Bud, Harm and Mac were standing in the hallway of the building 215, waiting for Major Alberts to show up. The tropical influence was clearly visible in the decorations, as Bud observed. The sound of footsteps on the marble floor announced the arrival of the other lawyer.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, I hope you enjoyed your flight," Alberts said, offering his hand to Harm. "Major Nicolas Alberts, but everybody here calls me Sneakers."   
  
"Harm," he answered, shaking the major's hand.  
  
"Sneakers?" Mac asked before accepting the proffered hand. "Mac."  
  
"Yeah," Nicolas started shyly, "I used to play basketball when I was younger and I was chosen to appear in a commercial for Nike when I was 16. I don't know how the guys here learned that, but since they found out, they started calling me Nike. It reminded me of the name my mother used to call me when I was 5, so they agreed to change, and now I'm Sneakers. You must be Lieutenant Roberts," he continued, facing the young man.  
  
"Please call me Bud, sir."  
  
"If we may proceed towards the conference room, I will give you all the information I have concerning Major Graham," Sneakers offered.  
  
"Sure, major," Harm answered, "lead the way."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Chloe was playing with Jimmy on the porch of the Roberts' cabin. She had heard a lot about this little boy, but since the last time she came to Washington was more than two years ago, she had never seen him before. Mac had told her how Harriet learned she was pregnant on Christmas Eve and how Jimmy was some kind of little miracle after baby Sarah's death and Bud's accident.  
  
A few yards in front of her were Mattie and AJ. They were both laughing, building sand castles and digging to find seashells to decorate them. "Mattie is a nice girl," Chloe started talking to Jimmy. "Your auntie Mac told me what happened to her parents. It probably feels bizarre to your uncle Harm to have a teenage girl, but I'm sure he can handle it. Your mommy told me he takes good care of you since he's been back, and he has always cared a lot about your big brother. I don't know if he would be ready to have a child of his own, but with Mattie, I'm sure he is wonderful. I really like him, even though he's the reason why Mac didn't marry Mic. Maybe she is right, Mic wasn't the right guy after all. But Mac didn't say that Harm was, either. It is such a pity you can't talk, Jimmy, maybe you could help us..." Chloe sighed and lifted her head to see Harriet through the window working in the kitchen. The young girl took the baby in her arms and headed inside.  
  
"Need a hand?" she asked, lowering a sleepy Jimmy into his cradle.  
  
"Not really, but thanks. I'm preparing dinner for AJ since we are way past his usual bedtime. You want some?" she offered, holding out a stick of celery.  
  
"I'd like to, but the airplane meal is still heavy on my stomach..." Chloe answered, but she was cut short by high-pitched cry coming from the porch. Mattie was holding AJ's hand and he had his thumb stuck in his mouth.  
  
"What happened?" Harriet asked in a hurry.  
  
"Nothing serious, don't worry," Mattie started. "AJ saw a crab in the sand and tried to grab it. The poor little animal tried to save his life and squeezed his thumb in his claw. AJ was more surprised than hurt, actually."  
  
"Okay, little boy, it's now time for dinner, than it'll be time to go to bed," Harriet announced. "It's almost midnight for you with the jet-lag."  
  
Mattie sat on a chair in the kitchen and started playing absently with her hair-band she had just removed.  
  
"What are you girls doing tonight?" Harriet asked, still busying herself with the kid's dinner.  
  
"Dunno," answered Chloe. "I think the jet-lag is getting to me too. I'm really tired. I guess I'll go to bed early."  
  
"Me too," Mattie added. "Maybe we can plan something for tomorrow?"  
  
Chloe looked at Harriet and winked. "Girls' night!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"What!?" Mattie seemed puzzled.  
  
"You never did that with Petty Officer Coates?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, when we spend an evening without Harm, we watch movies on the DVD player he bought us two weeks ago," explained Mattie. "Last time, we rented Lara Croft."  
  
"Jeez, we really need to improve your education about that," Chloe started. "Mac and I used to do those kinds of nights all the time when I was in Washington. Rule number one, no guys allowed. Rule number two, only serious subjects can be discussed, like hairdo, toes' nail polish, makeup, non-permanent tattoos, etc. Rule number three, an infinite stock of chocolates, chips, candies and sodas must be available. Rule number four, my favourite, the night must start with the latest Walt Disney animation picture. I think for now it would be _Finding Nemo_ or _The Lion King 1 ½_. And rule number five, last but not least, what happens during those nights stays there. You can't discuss it with anybody else, and you'll have to pronounce the solemn promise in front of Mac's famous chocolate fondue before we can start talking seriously." Chloe's eyes were sparkling. "Interested?"  
  
"Sure, it sounds great!" Mattie answered. "But for now, I'm too tired to think about it. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Good idea, I won't be long behind you," the other girl responded. "I'll just write a note for Mac, to tell her. She told me yesterday that she really needed this kind of night, but she didn't want to tell me why."  
  
"Good night, girls!" Harriet said. "And thanks a lot for taking care of the kids this afternoon. See you tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Bud was reviewing his notes on the kitchen table. Harriet had gone to bed when he arrived and he was really tired too, but he needed to be sure nothing was missing. This murder case seemed very weird and the three officers were supposed to begin their investigation the next morning, even though it was Sunday.  
  
Major Maria Graham, 30 years-old, had been found dead at 1925 local on the beach a few miles away from the base. She was lying on her back, her feet washed by the waves, one arm over her head, the other along her body. She bore long scrapes on her back and strangulation marks were visible on her neck.  
  
Her son Marty, five years old, was sitting next to her, crying desperately for his mother to wake up and for his father to help. There were no visible bruises on his body and besides a light cough, he was okay.  
  
A small inflatable canoe was resting a dozen feet away from the victim on the shoreline.   
  
The time of death had not been established precisely, but a witness, Sergeant Clark, saw the major and her son playing in the water an hour before he discovered the body.  
  
According to Major Alberts, the MIRA project was in no way the primary motive for the murder. The Marines Involvement Regarding Animals project had no known opponents, neither on nor off base. But there was one person on the base that had a motive to kill Maria Graham, in Sneakers' opinion: her ex-husband, Captain Christopher Lewin. This guy was under an injunction to stay at least 100 feet away from her and their child since she pressed charges for assault two weeks earlier. He had threatened to kill her when she had told him she wanted to revoke his custody rights because he was drunk when he brought Marty back from a weekend at his apartment. At this moment, Lewis was behind the bars, pleading he was not guilty. Maria Graham's mother had flown from San Diego to take care of Marty until a decision was taken for the custody.  
  
That was all they were able to learn from Major Alberts during their meeting. Reading his notes once again, Bud concluded they were as complete as they could be and decided to join Harriet in the bedroom, careful not to wake up the kids on his way in.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  



	3. Sunday

  
I hope you enjoyed yesterday's episode... Thank you all for the reviews, it's always a great pleasure to read your comments!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
1821 ZULU  
Marines Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
To accelerate the investigation's process, the elite lawyers from JAG had decided to split up. Mac and Sneakers were questioning the suspect while Harm and Bud were gathering the deposition from the principal witness, Sergeant Ethan Clark. The three men were sitting in the conference room in the legal services building.  
  
"Sergeant," Harm began in a neutral tone, "we've been told you were the one who found Major Graham's body. What happened exactly?"  
  
"I was walking on the beach with my fiancée. It was her last day at the base, her vacation was over and she needed to go back to work, so we wanted to benefit from the last sunset on the shore together. I saw the major in the water, playing with her son..."  
  
"How could you be sure it was her?" Bud interrupted him.  
  
"I recognised her long blond hair. She's the only one on base, the few other women here are either brown or red," Clark continued. "Marty was sitting in a little boat and she was pulling it into the waves. I can still hear them laughing. I was getting further on the beach when I heard a splash. Marty had just jumped into the sea and was having fun throwing water at his mom." The sergeant flashed a half-hearted smile. "I remember telling Jodie, my fiancée, that I wanted to have time like that to play with our children later, but then we started fighting because she's not ready to have kids yet. Well, we didn't wait for the sunset and we headed back to the base, and that was the moment I saw the major, dead."  
  
"What did you do at that moment?" Harm pressed on.  
  
"I told Jodie to go and call for help. She was frozen in place – I had to ask her several times before she could move. I started CPR, but it was too late. Her pulse never resumed beating." Clark closed his eyes. "Since that day, I have visions at night. I see her on the stretcher, her face bearing strange traces of white, red and blue. And I think of that poor little boy, who will never see his mother again."  
  
"Did you see anybody around when you found Major Graham?" Bud questioned.  
  
"Not really, I was focusing on the CPR manoeuvres. I think I heard some noise, but I would be incapable to identify it."  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant Clark," concluded Harm. "You've been a great help."  
  
Clark saluted and exited the room, leaving the two attorneys discussing. "You really think he helped us, sir?" Bud asked, uncertain.  
  
"Well, Bud, I wasn't hoping for much more. Mac is the one questioning the suspect. We are just gathering information on the circumstances. For now, it seems to corroborate what Sneakers told us. We'll see later what the coroner has to say."  
  
"The coroner, sir?" the young man asked, uneasy.  
  
"Sure Bud, he might be able to tell us more about who killed Major Graham. We'll all meet him at 1400, right after lunch. Maybe you would prefer to eat lightly, just in case..." Harm said, smiling, before they left the room.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Christopher Lewin was sitting on a cold metal chair in the humid examination room. He already knew Major Alberts, who was sitting across from him, but he had never seen the female lieutenant colonel pacing silently in the small cubicle. From her demeanour, he was sure she was the one conducting the interview. He was ready to answer any question coming from the attorneys – at least he thought he was.  
  
"Captain Lewin, are you an alcoholic?" Mac asked, out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh, no Ma'am," he responded, his voice less steady than he wanted. She had caught him off-guard.  
  
"So, tell me why you showed up drunk when you brought Marty back from a weekend at your place two weeks ago. Oh, and why don't you explain the reason your ex-wife decided to divorce?" she continued, placing her palms on the stainless steel table and looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"I was playing poker with some guys from the battalion, drinking scotch and smoking cigars, Ma'am, like the Mafiosi in the old movies. Suddenly, I realised I was getting late to bring Marty back, so I took my car and I drove him home. I know I shouldn't have done that, but it was only a block away, a five minutes ride. I didn't want him to walk alone, mostly because the sun was setting," Lewin explained.  
  
"Then what happened?" Mac pressed on.  
  
"When she opened the door, Maria slapped me in the face, yelling that I could have killed her son. I told her he was also my boy, but she just slammed the door shut in my face. A few seconds later, she opened slightly the window in the living room and told me I would never see my child again, that she was calling her attorney to have sole custody. I think that is the moment I threatened to kill her if she kept Marty from me, but I don't really remember, because the alcohol was getting to me. The next thing I remember, though, is that I had to pay 3000 bucks to get out of jail and that I couldn't get within 100 feet from Maria nor Marty," the captain finished, his fists clenched, a strange mix of anger and pain in his tone. All he wanted was to see his son, to make sure he was alright, but his ex-mother-in-law had refused to bring Marty to the brig.  
  
The female officer was still pacing the room in measured steps, while Alberts was taking notes on his legal pad. "Let's see if I understood everything, Captain," Mac started, her arms crossed in front of her, her voice sharp. "You were drinking alcohol and gambling while your five year-old son was at your place. Then you drove him home, completely drunk behind the wheel if I believe the alcohol level measured at the police station: two times the authorised level. And when your ex-wife said you were not a good father, you threatened to kill her. Right?" Lewin just nodded, so she continued. "And now, for the divorce issue. The major left you because of your drinking problems, or because of the gambling?"  
  
Lewin suddenly jumped to his feet and tried to get to Mac's neck with his shackled hands, but Sneakers had been faster and had pinned him to the ground before Mac could fight back. Within a second, two security guards were in the room, tying the prisoner down on his chair. Barely impressed by a man merely taller than her, the colonel carried on with her speech, while the captain was being subdued by the guards. "Well, I think I know the answer now. It was probably because of violence. We'll see you in court, Captain."  
  
With that, the female Marine and Major Alberts left the room with the two sentinels. Once he was alone in the moist room, Christopher Lewin broke down and started crying, tears of fury side by side with tears of grief.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
2315 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Mac was really feeling uncomfortable in morgues. She hated the odour of antiseptics and the cold light giving everybody a greenish look. The white walls and the metallic tables looked so... sterile. When she saw a man eating his sandwich three feet away from a corpse the last time she had to get information for a body, she had to run out of the room not to throw up.  
  
This time, unfortunately for them, the only coroner on base had retired the week before the incident and his substitute, Colonel Miller, was a physician who had never seen a murder case in his life. He was waiting for an expert to arrive at the beginning of the next week, but until then, he had followed precise instructions to collect fluids and examine the body carefully. The preliminary analysis showed no signs of alcohol in the victim's blood, but a slight hypokalemia (a potassium level lower than usual) and acidosis. According to the doctor, the long scrapes on her shoulder-blades were probably coming from the nails of the attacker. The strangulation marks were visible in front and on the left side of her neck. Her face had taken a faint violet colour from the hypoxia. She had four broken ribs, but the physician was yet incapable to determine if the wounds were pre or post-mortem. The fractures might have been caused during a fight or during CPR, but they were not the cause of death. Major Maria Graham died of cardiac arrest caused by a lack of oxygen.  
  
As soon as the doctor had finished his explanations and had closed the door of the refrigerator where he had returned the corpse, Mac led the way out of the autopsy room, closely followed by Bud, Sneakers and Harm. "So, everybody agrees that there is more than sufficient evidence to call an Article 32 against Captain Lewin?" she asked to break the silence.  
  
"If you say so," Harm responded, unconvinced. "You're the one in charge of the investigation."  
  
"Ma'am, if I may," Bud intervened, "shouldn't we call the admiral to inform him of our findings before it gets too late in Washington?"  
  
"Nice thought, Bud," Mac answered calmly, ignoring Harm's comment, "but it's already late in Washington, and don't forget it's Sunday. We'll call him early tomorrow morning. Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me," she continued, her face straight, but with sparks in her eyes, "some young ladies are waiting for me." That being said, she left and couldn't help but smile when she heard Bud addressing Harm.  
  
"Maybe you would like to spend the evening with the kids and me, sir. I heard Harriet saying it was girls' night tonight and believe me, you don't want to be around..."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Mattie was really enjoying her night, even though it was just beginning. It has not been an easy task to find animated movies on a Marine base, but Harriet had succeeded and had also rented _Monsters Inc_ for little AJ. Mattie laughed so much trying to imagine the actress speaking "Whale" behind Dory's character in _Finding Nemo_ that tears were rolling on her cheeks.  
  
They had eaten pizza during the movie, and now the four girls were sitting around the kitchen table in the larger cabin. Harm had finally accepted Bud's invitation when he saw all the junk food Chloe and Mattie had brought into the house, and the guys were sipping a beer on the porch of the other cabin. Mattie was staring at tons of fruits and other delights in front of her when Chloe got up and started speaking on a solemn intonation. "Mattie Grace, since you are new to our girls' club, you will have to pronounce your official oath before we can even get started. Please, raise your right hand, place your left hand over the fondue pot and repeat after me: I, Mattie Grace..."  
  
"I, Mattie Grace..." she replied, not absolutely sure what she was going through.  
  
"To join this private club, I promise to answer all the questions with the truth, all the truth and nothing but the truth..."  
  
"To join this private club, I promise to answer all the questions with the truth, all the truth and nothing but the truth..." Mattie was feeling the same way she felt in court just before Christmas, with knots in her stomach.  
  
"I won't try to elude any question and everything that will be said here will never be repeated."  
  
"I won't try to elude any question and everything that will be said here will never be repeated." She was getting more and more nervous, wondering if she should run away or stay there.  
  
"Now, Mattie, to seal the pact, we'll all take a sip of this beverage," Chloe finished, handing her a mug in which Mac, Harriet and she had just drank. Mattie took the cup and brought it slowly to her lips, closed her eyes and swallowed a small mouthful of the dark and thick liquid. With surprise, she opened her eyes when she recognised the taste of sweet cocoa. The three others were looking at her with large grins on their faces.  
  
"So Mattie," Mac started, dipping a piece of pineapple in the melted chocolate, "it wasn't that bad, after all, was it?"  
  
"Well," she answered, doing the same with a piece of peach, "I was worried it could get serious. Mmm, this tastes really good! What's your secret?"  
  
"But this is serious," Harriet said with concern. "We can discuss everything here, knowing it will stay between the three, uh, four of us now."  
  
"By the way, Mattie, a secret should be something that wouldn't be shared," Mac teased, "but to prove my goodwill towards you, I'll tell you mine. Maple syrup! It enhances the sweet taste of chocolate. So, for your first girls' night, you ask the first question."  
  
"A question?" Mattie asked, surprised.  
  
"One at the time," Chloe explained, "we address a question to someone else. She has to answer; she has no way out. So, what will be your first question, and for whom?"  
  
"I'm not sure what kind of question to ask, but I'll begin with something simple. Mac, since when do you eat fruit? I thought you only liked junk food."  
  
"Well, fruits are not so bad, mostly when coated with chocolate. But please don't tell Harm – he'll make sure I buy a salad next time we have lunch together, although I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon," Mac's expression sobered with the last words and her voice faded into a whisper.  
  
"I thought you two were getting along better since Christmas?" Harriet ventured.  
  
"I thought so, too," Mac answered, "but it seems I was wrong. He screwed up everything Friday morning." She was looking at a strawberry in her plate, avoiding the others' glances.  
  
"How?" Mattie asked, wondering what Harm might have done to the woman who made it possible for him to become her guardian. She would be eternally grateful to her for that, how couldn't he be too?   
  
Mac was still quiet, so Chloe pressed on. "Mac, you swore to be honest and to hide nothing from us. We can help you feel better. What did he do to you again?"  
  
Mac finally looked up at the other girls and tossed her plate away aggressively. "You really want to know what he told me?" She was almost yelling. "He thinks I'm the kind of girl who gets naked in front of any jerk!" That being said, she broke down in tears.  
  
The others stared at her for a moment, gaping open. Harriet finally got up to comfort Mac and the young girls disappeared silently in their room. Mattie was scolding to herself, 'How could a simple question as food preferences end up that disastrous?' She only wanted to get to know Mac better, not to hurt her in any way. 'I know I vouched not to tell anyone about what had been said tonight, but I'll need to ask Harm how he could say something that mean to her.'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  



	4. Monday

  
Please, don't stop reviewing! I love your constructive feedback!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
1638 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
The warm sunrays and the saline air slowly helped to Harm emerge from his haze. His rumbling headache reminded him of last night. He'd been drinking beer with Bud, discussing the latest prowess of little AJ, when he had heard Mac's yelling. Even though he couldn't recognise the words she had been using, he could guess by her angry intonation that she was talking about him. He hadn't wanted to confront her, so he stayed on the porch, gulping down ale after ale, until his hand could only find empty bottles in the box.  
  
Through the thick fog of his mind, he recognised Mac's laughter in the early morning hour. A sound so refreshing, yet painful with all the melancholic memories it carried. Harm needed a few minutes to understand that she wasn't alone. The other laughs, undoubtedly masculine, were not Bud's. At this realisation, he tumbled out of bed and dragged himself towards the kitchen. She was standing there, wearing a tank top and shorts, brewing coffee and chatting cheerfully with Major Alberts. They both had their backs turned to Harm, unaware of his presence, and he decided to keep it that way and to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Do you always get up that early?" Alberts asked, biting his toast.  
  
"Only when there are nice landscapes to look at," Mac answered, pouring coffee for the two of them, "and invigorating waters to set my mind straight."  
  
"Any problem you care to share?" he offered, kindly.  
  
"Not particularly," she said, shrugging. "Let's just say I ate too much chocolate yesterday night and I wanted to burn some calories, okay?"   
  
"Chocolate, really?" he teased her. "That's not the kind of thing I expected coming from a Marine, Colonel."  
  
"Sneakers, no ranks and no Ma'ams here, we're not in a courtroom," she stopped him. "And chocolate is an excellent substitute for..." She brought her hand to her lips and became suddenly silent. Harm observed her neck turn scarlet and imagined the same blush on her face, shocked by what she had just said. "Please, tell me I didn't say that out loud," she continued awkwardly, hiding her visage behind her hands sheepishly.  
  
"I wish I could," Sneakers answered, his shoulders shaking slightly from laughter. "But I'm used to this kind of discourse anyway. My older sisters were saying that all the time. I just hope you enjoyed it."  
  
Eyes wide open, Harm couldn't believe Mac was having that type of conversation with a pure stranger so he headed back to his bedroom to get ready for the phone conference with the admiral.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
1733 ZULU  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
  
[Sir, you have a phone call from Lieutenant Roberts on line three,] the yeoman announced in the intercom.  
  
"Pass it through, Coates," the admiral ordered. "Roberts, I hope you have some results for me."  
  
[Well, Admiral, we now know Major Graham's cause of death,] Bud started, jumping to the essential. [She died of cardiac arrest caused by a lack of oxygen, possibly provoked by strangulation, according to the marks on her neck. The physician on base hasn't been able to conduct the autopsy yet, so we're waiting for the NCIS team to have the final results. They should be in here by tomorrow.]  
  
"Colonel, any suspects?"  
  
[We do have one, sir,] Mac answered. [Major Graham's ex-husband, Captain Christopher Lewin. He had threatened to kill her not so long ago. I think he succeeded, sir.]  
  
"Any evidence yet?"  
  
[Nothing, sir,] Harm responded. [Except for his past history, nothing tends to incriminate him.]  
  
[I'm sure the autopsy will give us interesting findings, and may possibly link him to the crime, sir,] Mac cut in, her voice a little annoyed.  
  
"The convening authority on base wants this crime to be solved rapidly. As soon as you have physical evidence, call an Article 32 immediately. Colonel, you'll be prosecuting with the help of Major Alberts. Rabb, you and Roberts will defend. That'll be all."  
  
[Aye, aye, sir,] answered four voices at the other end of the line before it went dead.  
  
The admiral hung up the phone, and Coates entered his office at the same moment. "Sir, I think there might be a problem with the Graham case."  
  
"What is it?" he sighed, leaning back in his chair, joining his hands behind his head.  
  
"We just received a fax from the Provost Marshall of the Marine Corps Base Hawaii. Captain Lewin escaped from the brig a few minutes ago."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1804 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
It was real chaos when Mac entered the detention centre, followed closely by the three other lawyers. Furniture was thrown everywhere in the hallway and corpsmen were taking care of an unconscious sergeant. "What the hell happened here, Chief?" she asked.  
  
"Honestly, Ma'am, I don't know. I was in the other room down the hall brewing coffee when the phone rang. Sergeant Rogers picked it up and I heard him say it was for Captain Lewin. All I know is, when I came back, the sergeant was lying on the floor and Lewin was gone."  
  
"Any idea who called him?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Sorry sir, but no. We don't have caller ID on those phones, and Sergeant Rogers didn't have time to file the phone call in the logbook before the prisoner hit him at the back of the head."  
  
"Bud," Mac ordered with her pure command voice, "call security and make sure Lewin won't be able to cross the gates and send an investigation team at his house. Sneakers, contact his ex-mother-in-law and tell her to be careful. Call me on my cell phone if you find anything. Harm, you come with me, I'm sure you would prefer to be present when I find your client."  
  
"Where are we going?" Harm inquired, right behind her heels.  
  
"To Major Graham's house. Her mother is staying there with Marty, and I'm sure that's where Lewin is gone."  
  
There was a deadly silence in the car during the five-minute ride to the house. Mac had her eyes glued to the road and Harm was looking at the side window, fiddling with his hat. Once out of the car, Mac opened the trunk and took her sidearm while Harm just headed towards the door. "Hey, Mac," he remarked in a low voice, "the door is slightly ajar." He opened it slowly, under Mac's attentive cover. "Ms Graham?" he called, carefully, "we're from the JAG corps, we'd like to talk to you."  
  
Mac surreptitiously entered the residence and cursed under her breath. "I think we're too late, Harm," she told him. A glass of milk was spilled over the counter, furniture was pushed aside and the phone was hanging out of its cradle. "Look at the mess – they must have left in a hurry."  
  
"But there's still a car in the driveway, so either he had a vehicle, or they are by foot and it will be impossible for him to leave the base with them."  
  
"Look, Harm. He tried to strangle me, so do you really think he would be afraid of an old woman?" Mac questioned, but before Harm could reply, they were interrupted by her cell phone. "Mackenzie. Sneakers, what did you find? WHAT? Is NCIS here yet? As soon as they arrive, send them to Major Graham's house, and make sure they search Captain Lewin's place thoroughly too. Call security and tell them to wait for us, we're coming." She flipped her cell phone shut and addressed Harm. "They found him. He's at the hospital."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Harm asked, concerned.  
  
"The call Lewin received probably came from his ex-mother-in-law. She called an ambulance last night because Marty was not feeling well. He is now in the ICU and the captain is at his bedside. Security is waiting for us before they apprehend him."  
  
Ten minutes later, Harm and Mac were welcomed by Bud, Sneakers and four MPs at the main entrance of the hospital. After getting the indications for the right room from a nurse, Mac led to way and opened the door to find Captain Lewin sitting on a chair beside Marty's bed, and an old woman standing by the window. "Take him, and this time, make sure he won't be able to escape," she ordered.  
  
The four guards obeyed and escorted Lewin out of the room. He didn't try to protest; he just kept staring at his son, pleading, "I'm sorry, Marty. I wish I could have been better. Please, forgive me."  
  
Under his oxygen mask, tears were flowing on his cheeks as he was extending his arms towards his father, begging him to stay. "Daddy, don't go away again, please Daddy!"  
  
"Bud, go with him," Mac suggested. "This man will certainly need legal advice." Then she walked slowly towards the old woman now sitting on the bed next to Marty, trying to calm the little boy by holding him tightly in her arms. "Ms Graham," she started on a soothing tone, "would you please explain to us what happened?" She sat down on the chair previously occupied by Lewin, and Harm took a seat a few feet behind her. Major Alberts was standing near the door, silent.  
  
"At first, I thought Marty had a cold," the old lady started explaining. "He's been coughing ever since I got here, and he had a fever for the last two days. I wanted to give him some Tylenol, but I couldn't find any in the house, so I gave him vitamins. He said his mother used to take them when she felt sick last week. But instead of improving, his condition just got worse. Last night, he didn't want to go to bed, he said he couldn't breathe when he was lying down, so I called an ambulance and early this morning, I called Christopher. He is still his father, so I thought he needed to know."  
  
"Did the doctor tell you anything, Ma'am?" Harm asked, leaning forward.  
  
"He said Marty had pulmonary oedema. He also said that the pH of his blood was too low and that his potassium level was really low too. Tell me what it means, please!" she implored, silent tears rolling on her cheeks, invisible to the child she was holding.  
  
"Acidosis and hypokalemia, exactly like his mother," Mac noticed. "Ms Graham, did you notice anything special in your daughter's house?"  
  
"No, everything seemed in order. Uh... wait a minute... I did find it surprising that the vitamins were not in their original package. They were in an old drug bottle, with the single word "vitamins" written on a piece of masking tape. And they smelled bizarre, like Sambuca."  
  
"Sneakers," Mac addressed the major, "I want you to go in Major Graham's house, retrieve the vitamins bottle and bring them to the lab personally. Tell them we need the results ASAP." Then she returned her attention to the old woman. "Ma'am, do you mind if I ask Marty some questions?"  
  
"As long as it's not too long, because the doctor wants him to rest."  
  
"Marty." Mac was using her sweetest voice, reaching to grab the child's hand. "My name is Mac, and the tall guy over there is Harm. We have some questions for you – do you think you can answer them for us?" The young boy moved his head up and down, nodding his agreement, so Mac continued. "Please tell me what happened on the beach the other day."  
  
"Mommy was pulling my canoe into the waves, and I decided to jump in the water with her," Marty answered proudly. "But after that, all I remember is sitting beside Mommy on the beach." The child's voice was muffled by his mask, but still clearly understandable.  
  
"Someone heard you on the beach, when you were beside your mommy. You were asking your daddy for help," Mac kept on. "Why?"   
  
"Mommy was sleeping and Daddy should have waked her up."   
  
"And why did you tell him 'don't go away again' a few minutes ago?" Harm asked, guessing Mac's line of thought.  
  
"'Cause I don't want Daddy to leave me alone like he did on the beach!" Marty cried out, burying his face in his grandmother's arms.  
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other, understanding dawning in their mind. Mac spoke first. "Marty, I know this is extremely hard, but I need you to answer a last question. Are you telling us your father was on the beach when your mother died?"  
  
The boy only nodded and returned to his grandmother's embrace. Both lawyers slowly rose from their seat and approached the bed. "You are a big boy," Harm said, tousling his hair softly.  
  
"And you are very courageous," Mac continued, before she turned to face his grandmother. "If you need anything, just give us a call." The old woman inclined her head in agreement and the two officers left the room.  
  
"Mac, do you understand what that means?" Harm asked his co-worker, walking down the hall towards the hospital doors.  
  
"Oh yes I do," she answered with her all-business tone. "This little boy just gave me the elements I needed to pin your client down in jail for at least five years. Now, I would suggest you to meet your client with Bud and try to patch the Titanic, while I'll discuss the charges with Sneakers. I'll see you in court tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Harm asked, surprised. "Aren't you sleeping at the cabin tonight?"  
  
"Sneakers invited me to go snorkelling with him under the moonlight. He wanted to show me a very interesting spot with plenty of corals and shoals of fishes. He invited the girls too, if you give Mattie the authorisation, naturally. He insisted on the fact that one of the most important rules in diving is the buddy system, so if Mattie can't come, Chloe will have to stay home too. We'll probably light a campfire, grill marshmallows and sleep on the beach."  
  
"Mattie is old enough to decide what she wants to do," Harm answered, looking away from her, before mumbling, "And I won't give you the opportunity to go out without a chaperone."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  



	5. Tuesday

  
Once again, a huge thanks to Aerogirl for her beta reading, she does a really great job!  
  
Please, keep reviewing, it really motivates me to continue (And I'm sure you want to know what will happen next...) I would have only one request : please, don't flame me!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
1753 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
For the second time in so many days, Harm woke up at the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Even though he could guess they were trying to be quiet, he could hear Chloe and Mattie chatting joyfully and the noise of dishes being thrown in the sink. His head was much lighter than the previous morning, as he hadn't had a single drink last night. He had spent his afternoon discussing with Bud some line of defence for his client, and his whole evening with little AJ, building a sand fortress that wouldn't be ruined by the tides.  
  
He quickly got out of bed and took a nice cold shower before he joined the girls in the kitchen. "Morning, girls! You're preparing breakfast?"  
  
"Yup! Mango and passion fruit juice, with carambola, papaya, guava and lychee in a fruit salad. I just love the tropical fruits here," Chloe declared.  
  
"Finally something healthy!" He teased. "You came back pretty early this morning. The night under the stars was interesting?"  
  
"Well," Mattie started, "snorkelling was cool, we were able to approach some big fishes. The marshmallows were good and we had a lot of fun singing around the campfire..."  
  
"But the seagulls were too frightening to spend the night under the stars," Chloe interrupted.  
  
"And where is Mac?" Harm asked, suddenly noticing her absence.  
  
"I think she should still be on the beach," Mattie answered.  
  
"We left after she fell asleep, but we did tell Sneakers, don't worry, Harm. I was scared that the gulls would bite me while I was sleeping," Chloe explained, "and Mattie agreed to come back here with me."  
  
"Where are you going, Harm?" Mattie asked, as he stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for the pre-trial meeting," he said over his shoulder as he hurried into his bedroom to get dressed. On his way out, just before the door closed, he greeted the girls in a not very convincing voice, "Have a nice day!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
1835 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Harm stomped into the conference room adjacent to the tribunal where Bud, Mac and Sneakers were discussing the case. "Damn it, Mac, what were you thinking?" he grilled her before the door was even closed.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Harm," she started, composed. "Would you care to explain what you mean?" she asked, still on the same calm intonation.  
  
"You spent the night with a junior officer of the opposite sex without supervision. Do you want me to continue?" He almost spit those words in her face, as they were now only inches apart.  
  
"How dare you?" Mac's eyes were presently shooting darts, and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "If I had been there with Bud, there wouldn't have been any problem, but since I've been snorkelling with a seductive young man, you automatically jump to conclusions," she fought back.  
  
"Bud is married and has children, but the major..."  
  
[Enough, Commander!]  
  
Harm froze as he recognised the furious voice of his CO. Reality set in his mind as he finally noticed the phone in the centre of the table around which everybody was standing before he started his speech. He didn't really have time to think over what he did as Admiral Chegwidden continued speaking. [Colonel, did anything that could be considered inappropriate happen between you and Major Alberts?]  
  
"Of course not, Admiral," Mac answered, looking straight in Sneakers' eyes.  
  
[Do you think that anything that happened might prevent you from fulfilling your assignment in this Article 32 investigation?]  
  
"Absolutely not, sir. As long as Commander Rabb and I are sitting across the aisle, there won't be any problem, sir."  
  
[Rabb, I should be kicking your butt on a plane back to D.C., but I've been told that a child might be endangered right now, so I don't have time to send a new investigator. I hope you'll be able to behave yourself.]  
  
"I will, sir," Harm answered, in a subdued voice.  
  
[Colonel, you'll owe me some serious explanations when you'll be back here. But for now, that'll be all. You're dismissed,] the admiral ordered before hanging up.  
  
Once the communication was broken, Mac flew out of the room without looking back, followed closely by Major Alberts. When they were both out of sight, Bud approached Harm cautiously. "Sir, I think we should get going – court will begin in five minutes." Lost in his thoughts, Harm just nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1857 ZULU  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
  
Admiral Chegwidden was still staring at his phone when he acknowledged the presence of Petty Officer Coates in the doorway of his office. "Are you all right, sir?" she asked, concern showing on her face.  
  
He sighed deeply and crossed his arms on his chest. "I would be if my senior officers weren't acting up when they are on assignment."  
  
"May I speak freely, sir?" Jennifer requested.  
  
"Has anything ever stopped you before, Coates?" the admiral answered, lifting his gaze up to her.  
  
She entered his office and stood in front of his desk, holding a file in front of her. "It may not be any of my business, sir, but I think you could use some vacation." The admiral leaned forward, ready to interrupt her, but she went on rapidly. "I know it hadn't been easy for you since Christmas, with whatever happened with Professor Cavanaugh and with the attitude of your senior staff. Commander Turner came back this morning from his assignment in Pensacola, so he could replace you as the acting JAG for a few days if you decided to take the rest of the week for yourself."  
  
"And what would I do during those few days off?" he inquired, reclining in his chair.  
  
"Well, there's a flight leaving in an hour and a half for Hawaii, sir. You could enjoy the peace of the sandy beaches while keeping an eye on the colonel and the commander. I'll make sure there's a ticket ready for you at the airline counter while someone drives you to the airport, sir."  
  
"You know what scares me sometimes, Coates?" the admiral asked, standing to walk in front of his desk and lean on it, his arms still crossed over his chest.  
  
"No, sir," Jennifer answered, now standing at attention.  
  
"It's that you're right." A half-hearted smile spread on his face. "You're the boldest yeoman I ever had, but you're damn right. Inform Commander Turner that he'll come with me to the airport, so I'll brief him on the way about what's going on."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," she responded, doing a perfect about-face before heading for her desk. The door was almost closed when the admiral spoke again, "And Coates, thank you."  
  
She only smiled before she closed the door completely, leaving the admiral wondering how a couple of days on a tropical beach could ease all his problems.   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
2043 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Bud was driving Commander Rabb and Captain Lewin to the hospital. Colonel Mackenzie and Major Alberts were in another car right behind them. Despite Harm's plea, Mac had requested and obtained earlier a 24-hour continuance for the case, until the preliminary results from NCIS could be obtained. They were all about to leave the court for different directions when a bailiff handed Mac a message from Ms Graham. Upon reading the note, the Colonel had said something about being glad the final charges hadn't been deposited yet. Marty hadn't woken up this morning; he had fallen into some kind of coma.  
  
Ms Graham was sitting on her grandson's bed, holding his right hand tightly in hers. With her other hand, she was continuously brushing back a loose lock of blond hair on the child's forehead. Bud decided to stay out of the room. Marty looked a lot like little AJ and it was too painful for him to watch the little boy in the hospital bed, remembering that his own son could have ended up in such a place when he ran away a few weeks ago. Mac seemed to have understood his apprehensions as she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly on her way in. Major Alberts stayed in the hall too, as the small hospital room was already crowded.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Christopher approached the bed slowly, his eyes locked on his son. He took carefully the free hand that was lying on the sheet and brought it to his heart. "Marty, it's Daddy. I'm not gonna leave this time. You have to wake up. Please son, don't leave me alone." His voice was merely a whisper. After a few minutes, Lewin finally lifted his gaze to the old woman in front of him, and then noticed the doctor standing at the end of the bed. "Doctor, what happened? Yesterday, he was all right – how could something like that happen?" he begged.  
  
"Your son didn't wake up this morning when we checked his vitals," the physician answered in a professional tone. "Shortly after that, he started having more problems breathing, so we had to put a tube down his throat. Even if he emerges from his coma, he wouldn't be able to speak for a while as the tube might temporarily damage his vocal cords."  
  
Commander Rabb interrupted the doctor in his explanations. "Why do you say 'If -' and not 'When he'll emerge from his coma'?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Because we ran some tests this morning to determine the cause of his unconsciousness, and noticed that he suffers from renal failure. We're trying to stabilise his condition with a special medication, but we're not a paediatric centre and we don't have the adequate dialysis system. Tomorrow, a C-130 will transport him to Miramar for the adequate treatment."  
  
"Any idea of what might have caused the renal failure, doctor?" Colonel Mackenzie asked.  
  
"Not yet, Ma'am. We're still running tests to determine what happened exactly."  
  
"Could all those symptoms have been induced by some kind of drug?" she continued questioning.  
  
"Everything is possible, Colonel," the doctor replied. "If you have suspicions on any substance, bring it here and we'll analyse Marty's blood accordingly."  
  
Christopher was lost in his own world, where only his son was present. He heard the discussion between the lawyers and the doctor, but his brain was unable to process it correctly. He only deciphered from the colonel's intonation that she was considering him as a suspect for his son's condition. Suddenly, he realised that she might wanted to take him away from Marty, but he was too exhausted to fight back. "Ma'am," he asked gently, "may I stay with my son until he gets better, please?" He noticed that while she was staring at the boy, the commander was studying her intently, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Lewin, you're suspected of killing your ex-wife and I believe you could have caused your son's health issue. Do you really think I'll leave you here with him?" Her voice was glacial.  
  
"Mac," the commander intervened, "we can place him under constant surveillance in this room instead of the brig. If Mattie were sick, I know I wouldn't let anybody take me away from her."  
  
"So now, you think that because I don't have the charge of a child, I have no feelings?" she fought back.  
  
"Mac, please don't start this. All I say is that my client deserves the right to stay at his child's bedside until the boy gets better."  
  
"Okay. I'll suggest to the convening authority to allow Captain Lewin to be detained here until further notice," she conceded after a long silence, before she held her hand warningly. "But I want a security guard in front of the bed every single moment, to make sure he won't try to take his son's life, and another guard in the room, in front of the door. If he needs to get out of the room for any reason, he will have to be cuffed." She had pronounced every word distinctly, emphasising them. "And only if Ms Graham accepts his presence."  
  
Christopher lifted his gaze to his ex-mother-in-law and questioned her with his eyes. "I accept, Colonel," she answered, softly. "Even though he might have killed my daughter, I know what it feels like to lose a child. I wish I could have been there for Maria, and I won't deny this man the possibility to nurse his son when he needs it the most."  
  
Relieved by the arrangement, Christopher returned his whole attention to Marty and didn't even notice when the two lawyers left the room.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
0015 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
For the second time that day, Major Alberts was walking in the dark corridors of the hospital's basement. The snapping of the colonel's heels on the tile floor was the only sound heard. Before leading the JAG officers to the morgue, he had showed the NCIS team the facilities, including the laboratories and the autopsy room.  
  
"Alberts, when did they arrive?" Commander Rabb broke the heavy silence.  
  
"They were here on lunchtime, sir," Nicolas replied, as he held the door of an office in front of the autopsy room.  
  
"How many people did they send us?" Colonel Mackenzie inquired, before entering the room.  
  
"One pathologist, one technician and four forensic experts," he answered, as he followed her in the office. "Sir, Ma'am, sir, I'd like to introduce you..."  
  
"Terry!" Commander Rabb interrupted him, greeting the blond commander warmly.  
  
"I should have known you were involved in this," Teresa Coulter responded, shaking his hand cordially. "Who else could have enough power to send me here?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Teresa," Mac added. "We had no idea you were coming, but I'm very glad you're here. We'll need all your knowledge on this case."  
  
"I'll be eager to help you, but I still have nothing yet. I have to meet the physician who studied the body first, and I have to look over everything by myself, to have my own opinion." She continued, presenting the persons she was working with. "Stephanie Morris will stay here with me to do the analyses, but Andy Ross, Peter Olson, Natalie Burke and Judy King are here to search for evidence. Just indicate to them where they should start, and we should have answers for you shortly."  
  
"The court is in recess until 1000 tomorrow morning – do you think it would be possible to have preliminary findings by then?" Mac inquired. "And Marty, the victim's son, presents some of the symptoms his mother had. Can you verify if it could have been caused by some kind of drug? He is now in the ICU; they can send you a blood sample as soon as you want it."  
  
"I'll do my best. I'll probably be working on this a good part of the night, so come here before the trial tomorrow and I should be able to give you some information then." That being said, Commander Coulter rose from her chair. "But for this, I have to get going, so if you'll excuse me. I hope we'll have time to have lunch before I leave, Harm," she said, shaking his hand once again. "Colonel, Major, Lieutenant, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The technician followed the pathologist in the lab and the four forensic experts waited to be briefed for their new assignment and left the room, the lawyers right behind them.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
0839 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Admiral Chegwidden finally reached the guesthouse at the entrance of the base. As soon as he crossed through the door, a lady in her mid-fifties appeared behind the desk. "Good evening, sir. You should be Admiral Chegwidden. My name is Melinda. I'm the host of this place. Your yeoman informed me of your late arrival, so your bedroom is ready for you," she greeted him, handing him a key. "The room 103 is the second one on your right. It is really quiet this week; the few patrons are gone on a special mission, so you'll be our only guest for two nights. Naturally, breakfast is included, so you'll just have to tell me what you'd prefer, and it will be ready when you need it."  
  
The admiral was impressed with her warm smile. "Thank you, Ma'am. Honestly, I'm exhausted right now, but I'll try to be more talkative in the morning. If you'll excuse me," he smiled in return and took the proffered key. 'A good night sleep is all I need,' he thought as he entered his room, placing his luggage in the cupboard before he slipped under the sheets.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1012 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
The room was quiet. The only sound breaking the silence was the steady beeps of the machines surrounding the little child. The once unbearable pain was at present acceptable with all the drugs the doctors gave him. He was now able to breathe with ease; it was so much better than earlier. Suddenly, someone lit up the lamp beside his bed, and a blond woman approached slowly, taking carefully his hand in hers. Her hands were warm, and the young boy was not as cold as he felt before. Finally, she came close enough for Marty to recognise her features in the haze that was enveloping her. 'Mommy!' A second later, the room became perfectly silent.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  



	6. Wednesday

  
  
Please, keep reviewing, it helps me to keep writing. I thought you might be interested to know that there shoud be 9 parts in this story (if no major changes happen)... Here's just the 6th chapter, so don't worry, I'm not done with them!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
1623 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Mac was lying on the futon that acted as her bed, her eyes half-opened. From where she was, she could see people chatting in the dining room. Surprised to have visitors so early in the morning, she got up and strolled slowly into the kitchen. Two men and three women were leaning over the table, unaware of Mac's proximity. Finally, the man facing her across the table acknowledged her presence. "What are you doing here, Sarah?"  
  
"I think I could return the question, Chris," she answered, studying her interlocutor, not too sure what to say, nor what to think.  
  
"We never really left, Mac," a tall blond woman on her left replied. Mac needed a few second before she could recognise Commander Jordan Parker.  
  
The man on her right continued. "We're around every time someone needs us." The sound of his voice brought Mac's memories back to the alley in front of McMurphy's, when she had tried to save him. Dalton... According to this, there was only one person missing...  
  
"And as you couldn't do anything for them anymore, Colonel," a soft voice started, "we had to come - someone had to be taken care of." Mac was now facing her twin; well, someone who looked exactly like her a few years ago. That being said, Diane stepped aside to reveal a young woman with long blond hair, holding tenderly a little boy in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, Sarah. We're here to make sure everything is okay for them. Go back to sleep," Ragle recommended. Mac obeyed hesitantly, leaving the kitchen. When she sat down on her futon, the room was dark once again and the visitors had disappeared.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1709 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
The shrill sound of a cell phone reverberated through the cabin. Even though Harm answered at the first ring, it was enough for Mac to wake up. A minute later, he appeared at the doorway of her improvised bedroom, an intrigued look on his face.  
  
"What's up?" Mac asked, as she propped on her elbow to look at him.  
  
"Alberts just called. He said he had something really important to tell us, but that he couldn't say it over the phone. He wants us to meet him at the hospital in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Marty's dead," Mac answered bluntly, her features totally expressionless.  
  
"What?" Harm questioned, puzzled.  
  
Mac shrugged. "I had a vision earlier this morning. People are taking good care of him, but he's dead, Harm. I don't know what happened, but I saw him." Seeing the stunned expression on her partner's face, she got out of bed and grabbed her uniform in the commode. "I believe you and Bud should rethink your client's defence. If I find even a hint of evidence that he is involved in his son's death, he will spend the rest of his life behind the bars. The death penalty would be too kind for him; I want him to live with remorse. I can't wait to know what Teresa has found for us." That being said, she headed for the bathroom and started the shower, as Harm returned to his room to get ready.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1730 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Marty's pale body was lying on a metallic table behind the large window. A simple light blue sheet was covering it, hence only his face was visible. Teresa Coulter was busying herself reviewing the notes she had gathered during the night concerning Major Graham and her son when she heard a knock on the glass of the window. Seeing the apprehension on the four lawyers' faces, she chose to join them in the office instead of inviting them in.  
  
"So, Terry," Harm started, his voice respectful of the deceased, "have you found anything?"  
  
"Well, I would tend to confirm Colonel Miller's findings. Major Graham died of cardiac arrest caused by a lack of oxygen. The marks on her neck are likely to corroborate the strangulation's hypothesis. However, I found no defensive wounds on her hands or her arms. That means she may not have had a chance to fight back, either because her opponent was much stronger, or because she was weakened."  
  
"Her son told us she had had a cold last week," Mac intervened.  
  
"That would explain why the white cells count was a little higher than normal," Teresa confirmed. "Her blood tested negative for alcohol and drugs, so there's no lead in this direction. Unlike her potassium level, her sodium level was a little high, but not dramatically. The rib fractures are peri-mortem. They might have been caused during the strangulation process, as if the opponent had been sitting on her chest, or during the resuscitation manoeuvres. I noticed superficial abrasions behind her heels, as if she had been dragged in the sand. The scrapes on her shoulder blades may have been caused by almost anything, from the rocks on the beach to the nails of a passionate lover."  
  
"Major Graham had had no known significant other since she left her husband," Alberts corrected. "Could those scrapes have been caused during CPR manoeuvres?"  
  
"During the manoeuvres themselves, not really," she responded, "but if someone moved her on a rocky path, it is a possibility."  
  
"Major Graham was found on a sandy beach and Sergeant Clark said he hadn't moved her - he was the first on site," Harm replied.  
  
"In this case, I have nothing more for you concerning Major Graham," Teresa stated. "For the boy, I also found a low level of potassium, combined with a relatively high level of sodium and an important acidosis. Regarding the cause of death, Marty suffered severe pulmonary oedema and kidney failure. Unfortunately, I have no idea which one caused the other. They are clearly related, but it is too soon to determine the precise cause. Listen," she looked at the four lawyers, "Stephanie has print-out copies of my reports, plus all the toxicological analyses. I think you should review this, and if you have any questions, come see me. During this time, I'll continue my investigation."  
  
Mac approached Commander Coulter and shook her hand vigorously. "Thank you very much, Teresa. It's greatly appreciated."  
  
Harm added, "And why don't you come by tonight? I'm sure it's going to be a very long day and everybody will need something to cheer up after that. We could have a BBQ, and it would be the perfect occasion to introduce you to my ward, Mattie."  
  
"You, Harm? You have a ward?" Terry asked, sceptic.  
  
"That's exactly what I said; we have a lot to catch up on!" he grinned in return.  
  
"Okay," she accepted after a short hesitation. "I'll see you tonight. Bye!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1847 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"Okay, Sneakers, let's recapitulate what we have," Colonel Mackenzie said, pacing the small conference room near the tribunal. For the fourth time, Nicolas reviewed his notes before he answered.  
  
"Lewin threatened to kill Major Graham when she attempted to prevent him from seeing his son almost three weeks ago. On the same night, a judge delivered an injunction precluding Lewin from being within 100 feet from his ex-wife and son. Last Thursday, Maria Graham was found dead, with strangulation marks around her neck. During the night from Sunday to Monday, Marty got sick and was brought to the hospital. When he learned the news, Lewin escaped from the brig. Monday, Marty told us his father was on the beach when his mother died. Yesterday, the kid died and the cause of death is still obscure."  
  
"One thing is sure, Lewin has no way to avoid the escape charges, or the break of the injunction," Mac said, her intonation sarcastic.  
  
"Yes, but we still have no evidence that links him directly to the crime," Sneakers ventured. "There were no fingerprints on Major Graham's body, and the guard from the hospital room says Lewin was asleep when his son died."  
  
Mac read the reports for the umpteenth time, trying to find a detail that she might have missed before. Suddenly, she froze in place before hurrying next to Sneakers. "We do have the evidence we need," she said, triumphantly. Then, pointing to something on the report, she continued. "Find me everything you can concerning this, and we'll be ready to confront Harm and Bud in court."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
In the conference room across the hall, Bud and Harm were briefing their client. "This is not a court-martial, Lewin," Harm insisted. "We can stop everything right here, right now, if you give us clues to defend you. Do you have an alibi, someone that would vouch for you, proving that you weren't on the beach when Major Graham died?"  
  
"I can't, sir. I was there," Christopher answered, struggling to keep his composure. "Maria prevented me from seeing Marty, so that afternoon, I decided to spy on them from behind the bushes."  
  
"Anybody see you there?" Bud asked.  
  
"Besides Marty, I don't think so."  
  
"Well," Harm suggested, "the testimony of a five-year-old under a great shock is not worth a lot. We could try to say he had some kind of hallucination."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I'm not going to let you tarnish my son's memory," Lewin fought back, indignant.  
  
"In this case, Captain," Bud explained, "your cause is already lost. You were at the crime scene and you had a motive. The only point we can fight in your favour is that these are only circumstantial evidence."  
  
"Commander, Lieutenant, I'm sorry, but there's nothing more to say. If the judge says that I'm guilty, I'll accept any punishment the court finds adequate. But I believe that from above, Marty will help me to prove that I'm innocent."  
  
"If you say so," Harm replied, shaking his head in doubt. "If you say so…"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Energised by a good night sleep, the admiral decided to enjoy the beach. Harriet had told Coates that she hadn't been able to find lodging on base, so the admiral was looking for her cabin, to make sure she didn't feel too alone while Bud was in court. Reaching the cottage, AJ knocked on the door, but obtained no answer. After a second tentative, he heard Harriet's laughing coming from the neighbour cabin, and a few seconds later, a joyous group of young ladies emerged from the main entrance, with long summer dresses and colourful straw hats.  
  
Seeing the admiral, Harriet froze in place. "Sir?"  
  
Hiding a smile, AJ observed the three ladies and noticed a little sailor taking cover behind Mattie's legs. "I never imagined the whole cavalry would be here for a murder investigation, Harriet. Where were you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"They wanted to go shopping, Uncle AJ," the little one whined, "but it's a girl's thing. I want to see the big tanks that go in the water!"  
  
Harriet stared at her son. "I explained it to you already, Sweetie. Kids are not allowed on base."  
  
"Harriet, why don't you go rifle the stores with Mattie and Chloe? I could bring AJ to see the amphibious vehicles, and I can also take care of Jimmy during your absence."  
  
"You could do that, sir?" Harriet asked, unsure.  
  
"Admiral's privilege!" And with a smile, he added, "And I would be pleased to spend an afternoon with my namesake and his little brother."  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much, sir," Harriet greeted with earnestness.  
  
"Admiral," Mattie started, uncertain. "Harm called earlier to say we were having a BBQ tonight. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"He said Commander Coultard… Coutler… Coulter would be here," Chloe added.  
  
"Teresa Coulter is here? In that case, I don't have to worry about the autopsy findings, at least," he said, relieved. "I'd love to, ladies, but I'm going to wait until the investigation is finished before I nail some good judgement into Harm and Mac's heads. You're better leave now if you want to catch the shuttle for Honolulu and be back for dinner."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir!" The three girls saluted perfectly, with wide smiles on their faces, before the two youngest gave a peck on the admiral's cheeks and left for the road.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
2006 ZULU   
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"Captain Lewin, usually, I would say 'Sorry for your loss'," Mac started, approaching the accused. "But can I really show sympathy for something you caused?"  
  
"Objection, your Honour," Harm protested, offended, "argumentative."  
  
"Sustained," Judge Sherwood replied. "Do you have a question, Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, your Honour. Captain Lewin, do you know what _Glycyrrhiza glabra_ is?"  
  
Lewin looked at his entwined hands, then at his lawyers before he answered. "No, Ma'am, I have no idea what it is."  
  
"Maybe the name 'Licorice' would be more familiar? And I mean the root, not the candy."  
  
Lewin was getting more uneasy under Mac's scrutiny. "I don't know, Ma'am."  
  
"Your Honour, the prosecution would like to submit exhibits F and G to the court," Mac said, facing the judge, before showing a first plastic bag to the accused. "Captain Lewin, do you recognise this bottle?"  
  
"Yes, those are the homeopathic caplets I take to fight the infection when I have a cold."  
  
"Did these caplets come from this bottle?" Mac questioned, showing the vitamins coming from Major Graham's house in the other bag.  
  
"Yes, I gave them to Marty when he felt sick a month ago. Maria should have kept them, I believe."  
  
"I have no more questions for the accused for now, your Honour," Mac concluded, returning to her table. "Your witness," she said, addressing Harm.  
  
The commander got up slowly and approached the box in measured steps, his hands joined by the tip of his fingers. "Captain Lewin, I know this must be very hard for you right now. Your ex-wife was killed last week and your son died last night. I have only two questions for you: first, did you kill your ex-wife?"  
  
"No!" he answered.  
  
"And your son?"  
  
"Of course not, Commander!" Lewin said vehemently.  
  
"That'll be all, your Honour," Harm concluded, as Mac rose to call her next witness.  
  
"I would like to call Colonel Miller at the bar." After the physician pronounced his oath, Mac presented him two sheets of paper. "Colonel, these are exhibits B and I. They are the tox screens of Major Maria Graham and her son Marty Lewin. Can you identify the compound underlined in yellow, please?"  
  
"Yes," the coroner approved, "this is _Glycyrrhiza glabra_."  
  
"What is the use of this product?" Mac inquired. "And what is the regular dosage?"  
  
"Licorice has some healing and protective properties. People use it to prevent infections like the flu," Colonel Miller acknowledged. "This product is quite dangerous. People should only take one pill _die_, I mean only once a day, for not more than a week."  
  
"Are these recommendations and warnings written on the bottle, usually?" Mac questioned.  
  
"They have to, as well as the list of the principal adverse effects."  
  
Mac was pacing calmly the space in front of the judge's desk. "Is it dangerous to consider those pills like simple vitamins?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"If people take more than the recommended amount, what are the risks, Colonel?"  
  
"The potassium quantity in the blood will drop to an alarming level. In some kind of reaction, the body will augment the volume of water in the system, causing oedema. The person will also suffer acidosis as the pH will dramatically fall, and finally all this will cause renal failure."  
  
"Aren't these the symptoms Major Graham and her son suffered?"  
  
"Objection, your Honour," Harm intervened. "The prosecutor is leading the witness."  
  
Mac didn't wait for the judge's answer and threw an icy glare at Harm. "I'll rephrase, your Honour. Colonel Miller, accordingly to the victims' charts, can you tell me if their symptoms correspond with a _Glycyrrhiza glabra_ overdose?"  
  
"Yes, they do."  
  
"Your witness," Mac finished, sitting down as Harm approached the box.  
  
"Colonel Miller, as far as you know, do you think the level of," Harm stumbled on the Latin word, " _Glycyrrhiza glabra_ in the victims' blood was high enough to have caused an overdose?"  
  
"I'm not an expert in that field, Commander," the colonel replied, "but I don't think so. The level was high, but most probably not enough to be toxic."  
  
"That'll be all, your Honour," Harm said, throwing a side-glance to Mac before taking place beside his client.  
  
"This court is adjourned until 1300 tomorrow," Judge Sherwood said, before banging the gavel on the desk.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
0539 ZULU   
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"You're early tonight, Admiral," Melinda greeted him as he entered the guesthouse.  
  
"I think I forgot how exhausting a five-year-old could be sometimes," he said with an unconscious grin, sighing from exhaustion.  
  
She gestured for him to take a seat in front of her, at a table away from the desk. "Your grandson is here?" she asked, amiably.  
  
AJ shook his head. "No. I do have a daughter, but she doesn't have kids and she lives in Italy. Some members of my staff are here with their children, and I offered to take care of the two youngest for the afternoon."  
  
"So why don't you spend the evening with them, Admiral?" she inquired, kindly.  
  
He stopped her. "Please, Melinda. Call me AJ, I'm here on vacation. Well, some of those officers had been acting out for a while, but it's been worse since they got here, and I'm really not in a mood to do discipline right now. Honestly, I would rather spend the evening by myself."  
  
The host rose from her seat and headed for the desk. "It's a pity. My niece should be here in a minute to take charge of the house, and then I'm going into town for dinner. I thought you might want to join me …" she trailed off.  
  
"You'd really like an old, bald grumbler to join you for dinner?" he asked, surprised.  
  
She waved his protests away with her hand. "I'm sure you're not that bad, AJ. And yes, I would be glad if you accepted the invitation."  
  
"I've been told to never refuse something to a young lady, so I'll be honoured," he accepted, radiant, before walking towards his room to freshen up.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The dinner was a real success. Kids always love hotdogs and hamburgers, and Mattie had been wise enough to find veggie-patties for Harm. The tall commander was making sure the gas burner was safely turned off when he noticed Harriet sitting alone at the table. When he came by her side, he discerned tears on her cheeks. "What's going on, Harriet?" he asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Sir… Harm, I can't stop thinking about that poor little boy. He's the same age as AJ – I can't believe someone let him die!"  
  
"You know, Harriet, I'm not the first in line to consider the Acts of God, but I'm sure that there was a good reason for Him to take Marty back. And even though I believe my client has nothing to do with his son's death, Bud and I still have to find what really happened." With his last words, Harm embraced the blond lady tightly and observed the group in front of him. Terry and Mattie were chatting cheerfully, as the girl couldn't get enough of the sordid cases the coroner worked on. The teenager had found a new hero for her horror fantasies. Bud was playing with AJ in the sand fortress Harm had built a few days before, while Jimmy was sleeping on a quilt beside them. Sneakers was helping Chloe to find colourful corals in a shoal approximately 50 feet from the shore, while Mac was swimming in front of the cabins. Assessing his options, he removed his shirt before he ran in Bud's direction and grabbed AJ on his way, without stopping, shrieking like a warrior.  
  
The little boy yelled with fear at first, but when he noticed that he was in his godfather's solid arms, he started to squeal with excitement. "Let's go, Uncle Harm, take me in the water!"  
  
Harm set AJ comfortably on his shoulders and moved forward until he had water up to his chest. The ocean was turquoise and he could clearly see all the big rocks in the water. When everything seemed safe, he asked the boy with the same voice the big turtle had in _Finding Nemo_, "Are you ready to jump, Dude?"  
  
"Sure, Dude!" AJ replied, and with his little voice, sounded exactly like the baby turtle.  
  
Harm helped the boy climb up to put his feet on his godfather's shoulders and gave him the last instructions. "Don't forget to jump with your feet first. It's deep enough, but I don't want you to hurt your head. And I'll stay right here if you need any help. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" AJ answered eagerly, before starting the countdown. "Three, two, one, JUMP!"  
  
The child rapidly reappeared at the surface beside Harm and started splashing water in his face. "You want war," he menaced, mockingly, "you're gonna get it!" and he started throwing water playfully at the boy too. A few seconds later, as he noticed that the child was spending more time under water than above, Harm approached quickly and was almost instantly brought under water. When he tried to get up with little AJ, he slipped on algae, choked with a mouthful of salty water and started having trouble breathing. The kid was holding to his neck so tight that even if he hadn't been under water, he wouldn't have been able to inhale. He tried to maintain AJ's head above water, but it was now too deep for him to stand and keep his own head up, and the kid wasn't releasing his hold. His lungs were burning and screaming for air, and he was slowly becoming dizzy because of the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, the boy let go of his grip around his neck, and Harm could reach the surface to breathe deeply before his lungs could explode.  
  
"Bud, you really shouldn't let AJ go in the water without his life jacket," Harm heard Mac warn his colleague through some kind of haze. He saw Harriet running towards Mac, who was holding a crying little boy, while he noticed Bud's presence at his own side.  
  
"Sir… Harm, are you okay?"  
  
"I… I think so, Bud," he answered, unsure, before continuing rapidly. "How's AJ?"  
  
"He should be okay, sir. You stayed under water much longer than he did. You should grab a hot tea to reheat yourself, you are shivering."  
  
Harm was still too shocked by what had just happened to react. His gaze was locked on the kid, now rocked in his mother's arms. Everybody was staring from little AJ to Harm with a worried look in their eyes.  
  
"Sir, what's that?" Bud asked, a foot behind Harm.  
  
"What's what, Bud?" The commander was finally getting back to his senses.  
  
"The long scrapes you have on your shoulder blades. They are strangely similar to the ones found on Major Graham's back."  
  
Understanding dawned in Harm's mind. "Bud, bring AJ with us, it's important." He called out to Teresa, "Terry, I need your help. We gotta go to the lab, ASAP."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  



	7. Thursday

  
Here it goes! Thanks a lot, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy reading your reviews!  
  
Parts 8 and 9 should be coming soon!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
1831 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"Good morning, AJ," Melinda greeted the admiral from the porch, as he stopped running in front of the guesthouse. "Are you always up with the sun for your jogging?"  
  
The admiral wiped some sweat from his forehead and bent forward, placing both hands on his knees to bring his breathing back to normal. "I used to, but it's been a while, actually."  
  
"I hope it has nothing to do with yesterday night…" she carefully asked.  
  
"Of course, not, Meredith," he answered with conviction. "The dinner was exquisite and your sightseeing tour was fantastic. I spent a very agreeable evening with you and I hope we'll be able to do it again before I leave on Saturday."  
  
"Well, there's still tomorrow, but who is Meredith?" the host inquired.  
  
The admiral looked away and entered the house before replying in a sharp voice. "No one."  
  
Melinda followed him inside quickly. "AJ, I'm sure she is not 'no one,' or else you wouldn't have used her name for me a minute ago." She placed her hand gently on his forearm and motioned for the corner table. "Why don't you tell me more about her?"  
  
"There's nothing to say anymore," he said, before taking a seat at the table. "She used to be my fiancée."  
  
"Used to?" Melinda asked, concern showing in her voice.  
  
"We were supposed to get married in May, but she betrayed me," the admiral answered, bitterly.  
  
The lady squeezed his hand slightly, before bringing her own hand back to her lap. "What happened?"  
  
AJ sighed heavily. "Last year, despite many _technicalities_, I proposed to her. She can't cook, she can't sing, she drives her car like a Formula One racer, she fears nothing, but I was deeply in love with her. Over Christmas, a colleague of hers invited her to Italy for a conference. A few weeks later, he was in Washington, apparently for work. When I came back from JAG one night, I found Meredith dozing on her bed in the emerald night-gown I offered her for her birthday, and he got out of the bathroom, half naked. End of the story." He was looking outside through the window, with the same painful expression on his face he'd had when it happened.  
  
Melinda rose from her chair and went behind the desk to grab two bottles of orange juice in a small fridge. "What explanation did she give you for that?" she asked, kindly.  
  
AJ took a sip from the beverage she handed him. "Nothing. I left without a word, and I never returned her calls."  
  
She stood behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Do you still love her?"  
  
He locked his gaze on his hands for a long minute. "It's over. Period," he said, on a defeated intonation, before switching to business mode. "I have to go. I want to make sure there won't be any scandal in court today." He got up rapidly, took his juice bottle and rushed to his room, without looking back.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
2012 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Bud approached the first defence witness in measured steps. "Sergeant Clark, would you please tell this court when you saw Major Graham alive for the last time?"  
  
"It was last Thursday night," Clark answered nervously. "She was swimming with her son at the beach, a few miles away from the base. The last thing I noticed was that Marty, her son, jumped in the water to play with her, and that my fiancée slapped me because I said that I would love to play like that with my own kids." Giggles were muffled in the room at that statement.  
  
"And, according to your testimony, when you came back from your walk, approximately an hour later, you found Major Graham dead, lying on the beach, right?" Bud asked, returning near his desk.  
  
"That would be correct, Lieutenant," the witness confirmed.  
  
"Sergeant, as Lieutenant Sims, standing right here, is about the same height and shape as Major Graham, could you indicate her how to position herself on the stage in front of the judge, in order that she'll be in the exact same position the victim was when you found her?"  
  
"Sure, sir. Major Graham was lying on her back, her head straight, as if she was looking at the sky, but her eyes were closed. Her feet were licked by the rising tide. Her right arm was resting over her head, but the left was along her side." Harriet positioned herself simultaneously, according to the instructions.  
  
"Did you move her?"  
  
"No, I started CPR immediately, sir."  
  
"Now, Sergeant Clark, if the victim hadn't been lying on her back, but if her body had instead been washed on the beach by the waves, could you demonstrate to us, again with the help of Lieutenant Sims, what you would have done?"  
  
"Objection, your Honour," Sneakers called. "These suppositions are leading us nowhere."  
  
"I have no idea where you are going with that, Lieutenant," Judge Sherwood replied, addressing Bud, "but I'm interested to find out, as long as you do it rapidly." Then, he turned to Alberts. "Overruled. Sergeant Clark, you may answer the question."  
  
"Of course, your Honour." Clark approached Harriet, who was now lying on the stage, face against the ground, with her arms over her head. "First, I would make sure the victim has no spinal injuries. If everything is okay, I would flip her on her back and drag her out of the water, until she was feet dry." While he was pulling Harriet, she lost her left shoe. "Sorry, Ma'am. I would then lay her down on the ground, tilt her head back carefully and check her vitals. If I found no pulse, I would start CPR," Clark said, beginning the manoeuvres.  
  
Bud stopped him. "Sergeant, why did you place Lieutenant Sims' arm over her head before starting the manoeuvres?"  
  
"To kneel closer to the victim, sir. My arms need to be perpendicular to the chest to compress the heart effectively. It is also useful to support her head if I have to turn her rapidly in case she throws up."  
  
"Sergeant, isn't Lieutenant Sims presently in the exact same position Major Graham was when you found her?"  
  
Clark looked at Harriet and nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Bud returned to his desk and glanced at Harm, who nodded his head slightly in approval. "I have no further questions, your Honour."  
  
Sneakers rose from his chair after a subtle hand's movement coming from Mac. "Prosecution has no questions for this witness, your Honour."  
  
"Commander Rabb," Judge Sherwood stated, "you can call your next witness."  
  
Harm slowly got up from his seat, attaching the last button from his jacket, and announced his witness. "The defence would like to call Mr Francis Piaf to the stand."  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Mac was returning back to her seat after making sure the new witness had pronounced his oath when she noticed the admiral at the back of the courtroom, sitting next to Harriet. She wasn't really surprised to see him there, because Harriet had told her the day before that he was on the island. She was more surprised by the new witness Harm had brought out of the blue for his defence. Mr Francis Piaf was a civilian, but he wasn't a physician, neither was he a psychologist – he didn't even know the accused. She was lost in her theories concerning his presence when Harm began the examination. "Mr Piaf, could you tell me what the three letters 'IDR' mean?"  
  
"Naturally, sir. It means _Instinctive Drowning Response_," he answered, confident.  
  
Harm was pacing in front of the prosecution's desk as he asked the next question. "Would you please explain the concept of drowning to us?"  
  
"Your Honour," Mac objected rapidly as she rose from her chair, "the prosecution doesn't see how this testimony is really relevant to this murder case."  
  
"Overruled, Colonel," Judge Sherwood replied. "Commander, I'm willing to give you some time to explain your theories, but make sure to get there quickly."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harm told the judge. "Mr. Piaf, if a child who doesn't know how to swim was to fall into the water, what might happen?"  
  
The witness straightened his jacket before answering. "Some non-swimmers will simply disappear under water, without any apparent sign of struggle, and drown. These represent approximately 10% of the cases. The others are called active victims, and that's where the IDR takes place."  
  
"That means the victims will call for help, right?" Harm hypothesised.  
  
"Absolutely not, sir," Piaf corrected. "Those persons are unable to call for help – they fight for their lives and their number one priority is breathing, not yelling. They try to stay above the water level with uncoordinated and inefficient arm movements – for an unskilled observer, those persons may appear like they are playing. They can't use their legs either – they are like leaded feet. Despite all their efforts, they will spend most of their time under water, not above, and may sink in as few as 20 seconds."  
  
"So," Harm continued, facing the audience, "the best thing to do would be to grab those people's hands to help them, right?"  
  
"NO!" the witness replied vehemently. "People in IDR will grab everything that is near them as their last chance; a buoy, a branch, or even a person who tries to save them. Some victims have been found dead in rivers, holding tight to underwater branches. Lifeguards receive specific training to avoid those dangerous situations, and some techniques exist to grab a non-swimmer without risks for them."  
  
Harm went along with his hypothesis. "But, if the victim is much smaller than the saver, there shouldn't be any problem, should there?"  
  
"Nothing is less sure," Piaf answered. "It has been reported on several occasions that parents have died trying to save their children. The strength of an IDR's victim can be increased up to tenfold."  
  
Harm returned behind his desk, satisfied. "No further questions, your Honour."  
  
The judge looked at Mac. "Colonel?"  
  
"We don't have any questions for the moment, your Honour," Mac replied, resigned, understanding slowly what Harm was doing, but not knowing how to thwart his plans.  
  
The judge returned to Harm. "Commander, do you have any other witnesses?"  
  
Harm rose and straightened his jacket once again. "Yes, your Honour. We would like to call Commander Teresa Coulter."  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Teresa sat on the chair in the small space reserved for the witnesses. She lifted her right hand and answered Mac's question promising to tell the truth, and then she returned her attention to Harm.  
  
"Commander Coulter," he began, approaching slowly, "could you explain to this court what _'secondary drowning_' is?"  
  
"It is a term used by many lifeguards to designate '_pulmonary oedema_'," she responded.  
  
"Why is this expression common in lifesaving?"  
  
"Because many non-swimmers get water in their lungs during a distress situation, and this water can cause pulmonary oedema."  
  
"Do the symptoms appear right after the immersion?" Harm asked, still pacing the space in front of the prosecution's desk.  
  
"Not always. Sometimes, symptoms may appear up to 72 hours after the inhalation of water."  
  
Harm approached the box where she was sitting. "Is there a way to prove the inhalation of water?"  
  
"When people are immersed in the sea or other open waters, unlike pools, tiny algae shells called diatoms can be found in their lungs."  
  
"Commander Coulter, were those diatoms present in the victims' lungs, according to your analyses?"  
  
"Yes, they were, sir."  
  
"Your witness," Harm said, sitting back behind his desk.  
  
Mac rose and moved toward her seat. "Commander Coulter, can those algae tell us if the person has been immersed accidentally, like for a drowning situation, or if someone deliberately immersed the victim in the water, to kill him or her?"  
  
Teresa suppressed a smirk. "Certainly not, Ma'am. The diatoms just indicate that the victim spent time under water and that some of this fluid entered the lungs."  
  
"So, nothing proved that the accused didn't strangle the victim in the water before her body was washed on the beach by the waves?"  
  
"You are right, Colonel," the blond lady answered calmly, "it could still be a possibility."  
  
Mac returned to her seat. "No further questions, your Honour."  
  
Harm got rapidly to his feet. "Redirect, your Honour?"  
  
Judge Sherwood looked at him over his spectacles. "Granted."  
  
Harm grabbed a folder from his desk and moved in Teresa's direction. "Commander Coulter, do you recognise these pictures identified as exhibit C and D?"  
  
"Sure, Commander. They represent the scrapes on Major Graham's shoulder blades and the strangulation marks on her neck."  
  
"Your Honour," Harm addressed the judge, "I would like to introduce these new pictures as exhibits M and N."  
  
Mac objected automatically. "Your Honour, the prosecution has not been advised of this new evidence."  
  
"Commander," Judge Sherwood intervened, "why should I accept these new pictures?"  
  
"It proves some kind of pattern, your Honour. And the defence believes that the prosecution knows what it refers to."  
  
The judge stopped Mac's protests. "I'll allow it, but I hope it is going to give us final answers."  
  
"Thank you, your Honour." Harm then gave the pictures to Teresa and started explaining them to the audience. "These pictures were taken yesterday night by Commander Coulter. They represent the scrapes on my own shoulder blades and the marks around my neck after Lieutenant Roberts' five-year-old child grasped me tightly during a near-drowning situation that happened an hour earlier. Commander Coulter, are there any similarities between these two sets of pictures?"  
  
Terry looked at the pictures for the umpteenth time. "Despite the fact that Major Graham's skin was much paler than yours, those pictures are almost identical. The marks around the neck are situated in front and on the opposite side from the scrapes on the back. The spacing between the skin injuries corresponds to the distance betwixt child's fingers. The bruises are too small to come from an adult."  
  
Harm walked up to Teresa's side and faced the prosecution table. "Commander Coulter, as an expert coroner, and with the facts that have been submitted to this court, do you think it is possible that Marty simply suffered from secondary drowning and that his mother died trying to save him?"  
  
Terry nodded. "Yes, I think it would be possible."  
  
"No more questions, your Honour," Harm concluded, returning to his seat.  
  
"Colonel, any last questions for this witness?" the judge asked.  
  
"Of course, your Honour," Mac answered, coming near Teresa. "How can you prove the events happened the way Commander Rabb presented them?"  
  
" I can't prove anything, as I wasn't there," Terry started, as Mac walked back contentedly to her seat. "But the evidence says that Major Graham inhaled water, and the marks on her neck correspond exactly to those of a young child who would have gripped her to save his life. The grazes on her heels contained sand crystals from the beach where she has been found, proving that she had been dragged. The diatoms found in Marty Lewin's lungs prove that he had been immersed in water too, and this salty water caused pulmonary oedema. _Glycyrrhiza glabra_ has been found in both victims' blood, although the concentration wasn't high enough to have cause an intoxication. I can't prove anything, Ma'am, you are right, but the evidence can."  
  
"No more questions, your Honour," Mac concluded, defeat showing slightly on her face.  
  
"This court is in recess for lunch until 1400 this afternoon," Judge Sherwood announced, banging his gavel on the desk.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1317 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"AJ, please, stop whining!" Mattie pleaded to the little boy. "Mommy should be back here soon."  
  
"Actually, she's on her way here," Chloe corrected, hanging up the phone. "It was Mac. The court is in recess, but Harriet doesn't need to be there this afternoon, so she is coming back."  
  
"Is everything finished?" Mattie asked, interested.  
  
"Not yet, but Mac said it shouldn't be long. She sounded disappointed, though," the other girl explained.  
  
"What'd you say if we prepare everything for a big party tonight? Those guys are on a case, but you, me, Harriet and the admiral are here on vacation, aren't we?"  
  
"That would be great, Mattie! What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, when Harriet comes back, we could go shopping for authentic leis. And we could buy tons of fruits for dessert."  
  
"I love the idea," Chloe exclaimed, "but how are we gonna pay for all this?"  
  
Mattie took something from the back pocket of her shorts. "With Harm's credit card, naturally!"  
  
Both girls started laughing and scribbled down a list of what would be required for the party.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
0005 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"Are both counsellors ready for their closing arguments?" Judge Sherwood asked, as he entered the courtroom.  
  
Harm rose before Mac could answer. "No, your Honour. The defence would like to call back Captain Christopher Lewin to the stand."  
  
The judge stared at Harm with a very severe expression on his face. "Commander, I think I already gave you enough rope to hang yourself. I hope I won't regret this. Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you, your Honour," Harm greeted, straightening his spine. "Captain Lewin, I just remind you that you are still under oath. Would you please explain to this court what really happened last Thursday evening?"  
  
Lewin took a sip of the water in front of him. "Maria, I mean Major Graham, was playing with Marty. She was pulling his little boat in the waves, near the base. She was swimming slowly, stopping from time to time to cough, as if she was having a cold."  
  
"How would you know that, Captain?" Harm pressed on.  
  
"Because I was hiding in the bushes, a few feet from them. Maria prevented me from seeing my child, but I wanted to make sure he was all right," he said, brushing nervously at a tear slipping down his cheek.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Suddenly, Marty jumped out of the boat. I was surprised, because he has always been afraid of water. Maria quickly noticed that something was wrong and tried to put him back into the boat, but I think he grabbed her. I was approximately 50 feet from them, so I couldn't see clearly their faces, but I was able to see that they were struggling. I was just about to leave my hidden spot when I noticed that Marty was back on the boat. I didn't notice immediately that something was wrong with Maria – she was behind the canoe."  
  
"What happened next?" Harm inquired.  
  
"I finally realised that she was floating with her face in the water, so I ran to the shore and swam as fast as I could to bring her back to the beach. I settled her on the sand and started CPR until I heard Sergeant Clark coming in. At the sound, I ran away."  
  
"Why did you run away, Captain?"  
  
"Because I knew that I wasn't supposed to be there, and that I would have been accused on the spot."  
  
"No more questions, your Honour," Harm concluded.  
  
"Colonel, any questions?" the judge inquired.  
  
"Yes, your Honour. Captain, you admitted that you were within 100 feet from your ex-wife, consequently, that you broke the injunction against you."  
  
"Yes, Colonel, I admit."  
  
"And why should we believe what you are telling us?" Mac asked, looking intensely in Lewin's eyes.  
  
"Because I haven't said anything but the truth for my son."  
  
Mac backed up a little, before facing the judge. "Nothing further, your Honour."  
  
Judge Sherwood announced. "We'll come back here tomorrow at 1000 for the final recommendations. This court is adjourned."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
0649 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Harm was really surprised at his ward. She had indeed used his credit card to buy everything, but she had been reasonable. The huge fish she and Chloe had cooked was delicious, and the fruits platters were a delight for both the eyes and mouth.  
  
The admiral had just left, saying his muscles were still sore from his morning run. Teresa and Sneakers were playing cards on the kitchen table, the Roberts' family was spending quality time together in their cabin, and Chloe was braiding Mattie's hair in their room.  
  
Feeling a bit abandoned, Harm decided to take a walk outside. As he wandered by the cabin, he noticed Mac, sitting on the back porch, her gaze lost in the ocean. He approached her slowly and sat beside her, keeping a safe distance between them. "Thank you, Mac," he started, staring at his entwined hands resting on his lap.  
  
"Thank you for what?" she asked, her voice glacial.  
  
"For saving my life, yesterday. With all I said to you over the last week, I know I didn't deserve it," he said, looking at her.  
  
She turned to face him, her features distorted by anger. "You're damn right, but AJ didn't merit to die. Don't fool yourself, it was a pure accident if it helped you by the same occasion."  
  
Harm needed a few deep breaths to stay calm. "Mac, I was just trying to be nice, you don't need to overreact like this," he finally replied, his voice neutral.  
  
She got up and walked towards the shore, closely followed by Harm. "And you dare to say that it's me who is overreacting?" she shot back furiously. "Aren't you the one who concluded that I was sleeping with the first male officer in my path?" she finished, kicking a rock forcefully into the ocean.  
  
He tried to touch her arm, but she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, Mac. I don't know why I said that."  
  
"You don't know," she repeated sharply, "so how should I?" She faced him, returned to the cabin and sat at the exact same spot she was earlier. "I honestly thought until last week that we were back to some normal friendship, but you screwed up. As usual, Harmon Rabb, you screwed up!" Harm walked towards the porch and just leaned on the railing, listening attentively to the raging Marine. "I should have known from the beginning that you were no better than any other man. The two first were predictable, and I should have kept in mind the famous proverb '_the third time is the charm_'. The only thing that totally escaped my mind was that _you _could have been the third."  
  
He stared at her in total confusion. "Mac, please enlighten me. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Her gaze returned to the immensity of the ocean as she continued, in a faraway voice. "Sadik did it first. When he brought me at his apartment, he told me that I was acting and dressed like a whore. He was just a bastard, and I was sure he had said it only to impress me," she sighed. "But then Clay did it. He was coming from his assignments only to have sex with me. He was never there otherwise. The other day, after I killed Fahd, he held me against my will and tried to kiss me as if I was his personal courtesan." Harm's eyes grew larger as he heard what the spook had done to Mac, while she continued on an infuriated intonation. "And finally, you did it, Rabb. You did it twice, in fact. Your first allusion to Sydney was already shabby, but the one concerning Sneakers was deliberately wicked. You went way too far this time, Commander," she concluded, rushing into the cabin, leaving Harm pondering on the porch.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Mattie wanted to show Harm her new hairdo when she collided with Mac as she crossed the back door. After a quick look back, she reached Harm, who was now sitting on the porch. "What did you do to her this time, Harm?"  
  
He immediately switched into defensive mode. "What makes you think _I_ did anything wrong?"  
  
"Because, as far as I know, every time Mac has this look in her eyes, it's because of you." She sat crossed-legged on the porch, facing Harm, her hands on her lap. "I shouldn't tell you this, well, I swore that I wouldn't tell you, but I think it's too important right now. I know what you told Mac last Friday. I can't understand why!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Have you already forgotten that she is the only reason why I'm here with you and not in a foster care family?"  
  
He stared at her, but his blue eyes were shaded. "I thanked her for that, but we have a history of problems, grown-up problems, Mattie."  
  
This last comment infuriated her. "Stop treating me like a kid, Harm! I'm 15, I ran the business for six months by myself, and above all that, I had and still have to deal with a drunk father who killed my mother. I'm not a sweet little girl!"  
  
The expression on Harm's face softened a little. "I know, Mattie. I apologise."  
  
"Apologies not accepted yet," she answered. "Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Harm looked uneasy. "I made an inappropriate comment related to Sydney, when I thought she was in a topless mini-bikini with a fellow officer."  
  
"Why would you care if she was?"  
  
"Because it's an inappropriate behaviour for a Marine officer!" he replied, as if the answer was natural.  
  
Mattie looked at him and shook her head. " Harm, tell me the real reason. I know that is only the official statement."  
  
He lowered his head, avoiding her scrutinising gaze. "Because I feared for my life."  
  
She started laughing. "Harm, you're not gonna break if she falls for someone."  
  
His expression saddened. "You weren't there, Mattie. You don't know what happened. The last times she fell in love, I almost died for her."  
  
"You never told me that, Harm."  
  
"Almost three years ago, she was supposed to marry an Australian officer, Mic Brumby. I was on the Patrick Henry for my quals, but I did everything I could to be on time for her wedding. However, my plane crashed in the sea on the way home, and they found me _in extremis_. I suffered severe hypothermia, and I believe that just five more minutes would have been fatal." Mattie saw the pain in his eyes as he related the accident. "Last year, a _friend_," he spat the word with the tip of the tongue, "Webb, requested her on a mission in Paraguay. I quit everything, I mean _everything_, in order to save her, and I almost died when our plane was shot down. She never even thanked me for saving her life." He took a long pause, lost in his thoughts. "I don't want her to jeopardise my life once again."  
  
Mattie squeezed his forearm rapidly. "Harm, why did you do all that?"  
  
"Because I wanted her to be safe, I told you," he replied, dryly.  
  
"Harm, look at me and tell me the real reason you act like that with her," she insisted, getting up to face him.  
  
"I wanted her to be happy," he responded, on a higher pitch.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Junior, don't give me all that shit. I may be young, but I know you. What's the real reason?"  
  
"Because I love her!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
Mattie was frozen in place. The words echoed in her mind as she noticed the brunette that was leaning in the doorway retreat silently in the cabin, her expression indecipherable.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  



	8. 2nd Friday

  
  
  
1341 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Harm was rolling and spinning in his bed, totally incapable of sleeping. The conversations he had had with Mac and Mattie were playing endlessly in his mind. '_Only to have sex with me._' So Mac was really dating Webb. The spook had laid his dirty hands, hell, his whole body on her beautiful and delicate frame. The thought disgusted Harm so much that his eyes closed despite himself to erase the image from his mind. Seeing Mac kissing Clay in Paraguay has already been hard to bear; imagining them making love was intolerable.  
  
'_As if I was his personal courtesan._' Harm was wondering how many times Webb had imposed himself on her. The way she had said it, probably more than once. 'How could I ever look at her in the eyes again, knowing that?' Harm asked to himself. 'Mac is the last person to deserve to be treated that way. She's beautiful, ultra feminine and sensual in or out of her uniform. She's strong and steadfast. How could she accept this?'   
  
The question stayed unanswered as another thought filled his mind. '_I love her!_' Those words had lingered for so long in his mind. Since when exactly? He had no idea. Probably since the rose garden, eight years ago, when he first met her. From a phantom lover at the beginning, she had rapidly changed into an incredible friend before turning into one of the most important people in his life. Like most chums, they'd had their fights, and usually made up soon after, except that time… After Paraguay, he wasn't sure the sentiments were still there. Since their discussion near the taxicab, pain, jealousy and resentment had secluded his love for her into a dark shaded corner of his heart. For the first time ever, Mattie has been able to bring that feeling back to daylight, to his utmost happiness.  
  
While sending a silent thankful prayer to his ward, Harm heard footsteps in the kitchen. Without a sound, he got out of bed and walked along the wall, trying to identify the somnambulist peering into the fridge. When he recognised Mac's silhouette in the dark, he approached her softly from behind and tenderly leaned both hands on her shoulders.  
  
Mac let out a high-pitched cry and disengaged herself swiftly from the loose embrace, before she realised who had touched her. "Harmon Rabb! What are you doing in here at 0358 in the morning?" she asked, in a muffled, irritated voice.  
  
"I think I could return the question," he whispered back, smiling. "You hungry?"  
  
"No, thirsty. But that doesn't tell me what you're doing here."  
  
Harm stared at her beautiful hazel eyes, his hands now joined in front of him. "Mac," he started, nervous and uneasy, "I just can't sleep because of something I said yesterday…"  
  
Mac slammed the fridge's door shut and faced him with her fists on her hips. "Just take it back, then! Why change the pattern of a lifetime?" she asked angrily.  
  
He looked at her, puzzled. "Whoa, Mac. Step down, please. What are you talking about? What am I supposed to take back?"  
  
She turned her back to him, leaning her hands on the counter. He couldn't see her face, but her vaulted spine told him something was wrong. When she spoke, her voice was defeated, barely above a whisper. "I heard what you told Mattie last night."  
  
"So?" he ventured, a glimpse of hope in his voice.  
  
"I already told you," she replied dryly. "Why would you change anything right now? Just take those damn words back before you have any regrets."  
  
The words stabbed Harm through the heart. Was that really the way she pictured him? 'Hey, remember,' he scolded himself, 'you acted the same way when Mic left. You asked her closer just to slam the door shut in her face. You can't blame her for reacting like this.' Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the time had ticked by until he felt a breeze as Mac rushed past him. "Do you really want me to take it back?" he inquired, on a demanding intonation, making her stop.  
  
"It has never been about what _I_ want," she answered, without looking back, before she reached her bed and slipped under the sheets.  
  
The kitchen seemed suddenly obscure and cold to Harm; even the moon was hiding itself behind a cloud. Beside the regular hum of the fridge, the silence was only broken by Mac's irregular breathing. He knew that she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, but he also knew that he was better to stay out of her way for a while. Quietly, he opened the backdoor and vanished into the dark.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
2148 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
The admiral sat back in his chair in the audience as the judge motioned for everyone to have a seat.  
  
"Counsellors," Judge Sherwood started, addressing both Harm and Mac, "I can't deny that I'm very glad for this case to be over. I now understand why you have such a reputation across the country. You turned this investigation head over heels, in a way nobody would have imagined. Your witnesses' testimonies were of a great interest for our personal knowledge, and gave us a different hindsight on this case. Your closing arguments were interesting, however, Colonel, yours lacked some conviction." The admiral glanced at his chief of staff as she bent her head down, looking briefly at her hands as a sign of apology. "That being said, I'm now ready to pronounce my final conclusions. Would the accused please rise with his counsellors?"  
  
In unison, Harm, Lewin and Bud rose from their chairs and stood at attention.  
  
"Captain Christopher Lewin," the judge read from his legal pad, "concerning the charges of premeditated murder, according to the article 118 of the UCMJ, I recommend not to forward any charges." Hearing those words, Harm looked at Bud and Lewin with a smile that faded as the judge went on with his conclusions. "However, concerning the charges related to the articles 89 and 95 – disrespect toward a superior commissioned officer, namely Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, and escape from confinement – I recommend to the convening authority to forward the charges for a general court-martial."  
  
Judge Sherwood removed his spectacles, joined his hands and rested his chin on top of them, pensive, before continuing. "Captain Lewin, I do believe that your ex-wife's death was an unfortunate accident. However, the fact that you fled from the scene was conduct unbecoming an officer, leading to charges under the article 133. It will probably be impossible to know for sure if uninterrupted CPR manoeuvres would have saved Major Graham, but as I understood from Mr Piaf's and Commander Coulter's testimonies, you son's condition could have been avoided with immediate medical attention. I therefore recommend to the convening authority to deal with the three above-mentioned charges simultaneously and that the sole punishment should be a forfeiture of pay for six months. I don't think any other charges are required – dealing with the grief of a dead child is already enough. This court is adjourned," he said, banging the gavel on the desk.  
  
The admiral rose as the judge left the bench and observed his lawyers. Bud and Harm were shaking hands with large smiles on their faces while their client was being embraced tightly by an old lady – Ms Graham. Across the aisle, Mac was gathering her files with a strange expression on her face. AJ wasn't sure how to interpret it – chagrin, disappointment, anger, pain? 'Even after eight years, I still don't understand how they do it,' he thought to himself, before looking at his watch. 'I think I'm going to wait until tomorrow to confront them – we still have a twelve-hour flight to get back in D.C. Anyway, I have better plans for the rest of the day,' he said inwardly, an unconscious smile gracing his severe features.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
0621 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"Sweetheart, they are not going to disappear," Bud reminded Harriet gently. "Why don't you come over here, the dinner won't stay warm forever." His sincere smile and his warm voice told her that he was just being nice, not mad at her.  
  
Harriet reluctantly rose from the side of AJ's bed and walked back into the kitchen, tucking Jimmy's blanket on her way. "Bud, what if the colonel hadn't been there on time? We were all on the beach, but we didn't hear a sound."  
  
Bud approached her slowly, removed the dishtowel Harriet was absentmindedly tearing into pieces and held her tight. "Honey, the only important things are that she was there on time and that AJ's okay. Even Colonel Miller said he was top-shape after a thorough physical exam. You're not the only with 'what ifs' on your mind," he reminded her softly. "What if I haven't gone to The Hague for the SECNAV? Maybe AJ wouldn't have run away and Mikey would still talk to me. What if I haven't accepted the assignment on the Seahawk? Maybe I would still have my leg, but Jen would probably not be working at JAG and helping the commander with Mattie presently. We'll never know for sure, Sweetheart, but I do believe the road not taken might not always be as much brighter as we think." He led her to her chair and helped her to sit down, never letting go of her hand as he took the seat beside her. "Honey, look at me." He waited until her watery blue eyes met the tender love that shone in his. "We're in Hawaii, with our two sons and our closest friends. This should be a great moment in our life and there's nothing to ruin it," Bud said, getting up and leading her to the door.  
  
"What are you doing, Bud?" Harriet asked, surprised.  
  
"Well," he answered with his eyes sparkling and a sly grin, "the fish is already cold and the children are sleeping. I'm just thinking of another way to spend our evening…"  
  
Harriet's face lightened immediately and she quickly followed him in their bedroom, giggling.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"AJ, I can't see where I'm going," Melinda objected, laughing.  
  
"You don't need to, I'm guiding you," he replied playfully. The admiral had blindfolded her in the guesthouse and was leading her onto the cool sand of the beach. The sun had set an hour ago, but the air was still warm and the soft breeze seemed to play with Melinda's long caramel hair. AJ stopped as he reached the spot he was looking for and stared at her. The time didn't seem to have had any impact on her. Her vaporous flowered dress graced her slim frame and her delicate bracelet twinkled under the moonlight. 'She is gorgeous,' was the first thought that crossed his mind. Slowly, he removed the scarf that was blocking her vision as he excused himself. "I know this is your beach, you're probably familiar with every single inch of it, but I love this site. After the delicious dinner we had, I thought it would be the perfect place to spend my last evening on the island."  
  
"It's wonderful, AJ," she exclaimed, taking note of the quilt on the sand and the stray basket from which a bottle of wine was emerging. With an inviting movement of the hand, she sat down, tucking her bare feet under the rim of her dress, while the admiral poured two glasses of Bordeaux and handed her one of them. "To a formidable encounter!" she toasted.  
  
"To a formidable encounter," he agreed, his glass clinking with hers, his gaze locked in her chocolate eyes. Smoothly, the whole world around them disappeared as the admiral slowly leaned in to lay down a soft kiss on her lips, followed closely by another, much more passionate.   
  
A moment later, Melinda gently disengaged herself from his embrace and rested her head tenderly on his shoulder, her hand leaning on his chest. "We shouldn't do that, AJ," she murmured into his ear.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, panting slightly.  
  
"You weren't kissing me," she started explaining. "You were acting like if we were long-time lovers, but you barely know me." He looked down at her, blinking. "From what you told me yesterday, I'm certain you've been terribly hurt by her behaviour, but that does not mean you don't love her anymore. I would even say that I'm sure of the opposite – you're still madly in love with her."  
  
AJ moved carefully behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, and preventing her to see his face. "She betrayed me," he said on a wounded intonation.  
  
"I know, but why don't you try to talk to her, to know exactly what happened?" she suggested kindly. "You still love her, don't you?" she inquired softly, trying to face him, but he stayed hidden behind her.  
  
"Yes, I do," he admitted after a long hesitation, and then rested his forehead on her hair and closed his eyes. She turned around in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck to hug him fondly. "What was that for?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Cheering strategy," she smiled back. "But I'm not going any further," she bantered him.  
  
He backed up just enough to look deeply into her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Mattie!" Harm's voice reverberated throughout the cabin as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"She's not here," Mac replied automatically from the living room. "Sneakers invited her downtown for a snooker competition, along with Chloe and Teresa. You said earlier this week that she was old enough to decide, so she took you at your word." Her intonation was just on the line between her pure professional tone and sarcasm.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" he asked her.  
  
Mac continued placing her uniforms in her suitcase as she answered. "Yep. There are still pizza leftovers, though. We knew you were going to be late, so the girls left them in the oven to keep them warm. Mattie ordered a regional speciality, there's pineapple on it." She was retrieving her clothes for the next day when Harm sat next to her on the futon with a slice of said pizza.  
  
"Mac," he started, hesitantly. She stopped searching in the closet beside the bed and looked at him. He needed a deep breath before continuing, staring at his pizza. "I don't want to take back what I said yesterday."  
  
"Why not?" she asked warily, suddenly afraid of the implication of what he had just said.  
  
She couldn't tear her gaze from his face while he was searching for his words. "I… Uh… It's… um … because I meant it…" he admitted, avoiding her penetrating stare. After the confession, the words tumbled out of his mouth at a frantic speed. "Since Paraguay, I haven't known how to act around you. I didn't know how to tell you about my resignation or about joining the company, so I just left without a word. We don't talk anymore like we used to, except for the minimum concerning work. When Mattie came along, I was sure you would have said I was insane, so I kept it to myself until I needed your help. I never dared to ask about Webb – I think I was afraid of the answer. I tried to convince myself that you were happy, abstraction made of the man you were with, but…"  
  
She stopped him, raising her both hands in front of him. "Slow down, Sailor. Breathe! One thing at the time. I'll start. First of all, I think we should table this discussion for now," she said, trying to mask her feelings as she walked away towards the kitchen, using all her goodwill not to look back. "I really think we shouldn't be discussing this here," she added, more to herself, as she grabbed her overshirt and crossed the door. She had almost reached the waterline when she heard the door's hinges grating and footsteps descending to the beach. Staring into the immensity of the ocean, she addressed him. "There's no bridge here, Harm. There's no ferry either, but there's a breathtaking moonlight, so why don't we take a walk on the shore?" She finally turned to face him, so that he could see the encouraging smile that graced her lips. Hesitantly, without a sound, he joined her and they started walking on the beach in a comfortable silence.  
  
Time passed by before Harm broke the hush. "Mac, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions concerning Alberts. I should have known you better than that."  
  
'This is as good as any other place to start,' she thought. "I was so exhausted that I didn't notice the girls were gone until the next morning," Mac explained. "I told Sneakers that it hadn't been a great idea, but he hadn't wanted to wake me up. Why didn't you just tell me in private, instead of yelling in front of everyone?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Harm sighed. "You said it yesterday, I overreacted. For a moment, I was afraid for…"  
  
"…for your life," Mac cut in. "I heard that part, too." Her intonation rose a little. "You really believe that my relationships are the reason you almost died, and that if I fall for someone else, your life might be endangered?"  
  
He stopped walking, creating a distance between them. "The past proved me right, so why should it be any different now?"  
  
Mac came back to face him. "Harm, it has always been your choice," she scolded him gently. "_You_ decided to come back from the Patrick Henry during a storm, and _you _decided to quit everything to show up in Paraguay."  
  
"But I wouldn't have done that for anybody else but you," he shot back, before slumping in the sand. "And I would still do it if I had to," he whispered under his breath.  
  
Mac sat beside him and looked away. "I know that, and it's the same for me. I would go to hell and back if you were in danger. It's great to have someone on whom you can rely."  
  
Harm faced her at the moment a lonely tear rolled down her cheek. He quickly cupped her face with his hand and gently brushed away the tear with his thumb. "Hey, I've never been far away," he said before understanding dawned as she looked down to avoid his gaze. "You weren't talking about me, you were talking about your boyfriend…"  
  
Despite the defeated tone, Mac noticed that he had said the word without too much disdain, respectfully for her. "I'm not sure Clay ever earned that designation, but yes, I meant him. Since Paraguay, he says that he needs me, that he wants me, that he loves me, but he's never there when I really need him. After the incident with Sadik, I had to threaten to leave him to make him listen to me," Mac explained, still avoiding his scrutiny.  
  
"You should have come to me. You know my door is always open for you, Mac," Harm replied, sincerely.   
  
"I know," she answered, taking the hand that still rested on her cheek and holding it in hers. "But I've been really mean to you concerning Mattie and Sergei, and you already had enough to deal with." Her gaze wandered over the waves breaking on the shore; their regular rhythm soothed her tormented mind. "You know what I told Clay before I left his apartment, last time?" she asked, before turning her back to him.  
  
"I have no idea," he responded softly, inviting her to answer.  
  
Mac brought her knees up to her chest and circled them with her arms, letting go of his hand. "I needed to tell someone the real reason why I killed Fahd. Clay was there and for once, he was listening to me. That's when I told him that I killed the monster because he had hurt someone I love."  
  
Holding his breath, Harm dared to ask. "You really love him?"  
  
Closing her eyes, Mac needed a few seconds to express the answer. "No." Relief instantly washed over her as she felt Harm gathering her tightly in his strong arms. She rapidly leaned comfortably in his warm embrace and they stayed there, still, under the benevolent light of the moon.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  



	9. Saturday&Sunday

  
  
1832 ZULU  
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
"Harm? Where are you?"  
  
While one part of his mind acknowledged the faraway voice of his ward calling his name, the other part of Harm's brain reminded him how comfortable he was, and he tenderly tightened his hold on her waist.  
  
"Mac, tell me where you are!"  
  
'What are Chloe and Mattie doing in our bedroom?' he asked himself drowsily, but the annoyed feeling quickly wiped away, as Mac snuggled closer to him. With his vision still blurred from sleeping, he looked affectionately at his beautiful Marine. Her features were so peaceful, as if all her angst had vanished away in one single night. Careful not to move his right arm that acted as a pillow for her head, Harm brought his other hand up to trace the delicate lines of her face softly, attentive not to wake her up.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Harriet's and Bud's anxious voices instantly brought him out of his reverie. Surveying his surroundings, Harm finally realised that they were still on the beach where they had walked the previous evening. After she had told him that she wasn't in love with Webb, he had just gathered her tightly into his arms, and they hadn't said anything else. He had soon noticed that she had fallen asleep in his embrace and instead of brining her back to their cabin, he had carefully lain down with her on the soft sand, shielding her from the cool night, as the pale light of the moon was watching over them. Suddenly taking notes that the voices were coming closer, he gently kissed Mac's hair. "Morning, Sweet Thing," he whispered into her ear. "I don't want to alarm you, but I think the cavalry is looking for us."  
  
In less than a second, Mac was sitting upright, distress showing in her hazel eyes. "What am I doing here? What time is it?" she asked, confused.  
  
Harm stared at her tousled hair and suppressed a laugh. "You're not sincerely asking me for the time, Mac?" he replied, playfully.  
  
The stern look she shot him back quickly stopped his banter. "You're right, it's 0848. We should get going before anybody finds us here," she replied, her voice much too neutral for Harm's liking.  
  
He rapidly got up and offered his hands to help her stand up, but she ignored the proposal and tightened her overshirt around her shoulders. Almost immediately, Bud's voice was heard coming from behind a low dune. "I found them!" he called at the others. "Sir, Ma'am, is everything okay?" the younger man asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course," Harm answered, a little too quickly to his own liking. "Why?"  
  
Bud looked embarrassed. "Mattie and Chloe came to our cabin earlier this morning. They were worried – they said that you weren't in the house and that your beds were still cleanly done. There was no note on the table, so they thought there might have been an emergency." He was getting redder as he was talking, making Harm smile inwardly.  
  
Mac spoke before Harm could. "Bud, don't you think that we're old enough to do our beds when we get up?" she asked him sarcastically, before switching to a softer intonation. "I wanted to see the rising sun on the ocean. Actually, it's been a while since I've been on a carrier and I almost forgot what it looked like. Harm offered to come along."  
  
Harm jumped in, although surprised by Mac's story. "I thought we would be back before the girls would wake up, but since everybody's here," he said, motioning towards Mattie, Chloe, Harriet and the kids who just came into view, and quickly changing the subject, "why don't we enjoy our last moments on the beach?"  
  
While the Robertses were leading the way back to the cabins, Harm threw side-glances to Mac, who carefully avoided his gaze by leaning tightly onto her little sister.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
0018 ZULU   
Marine Corps Base Hawaii  
Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii  
  
  
Sneakers was sitting on a wooden table in front of the Roberts' cabin, lost in his own world, when someone took a place beside him. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did the other day," started the tall visitor.  
  
"Sir," Alberts replied respectfully, "I should have known better too. Sincerely, it never crossed my mind that there could have been any appearance of impropriety. The colonel and I just discussed the life on this base, how I enjoyed my new career. I used to be on the diving team, you know, but since I suffered a severe pneumothorax five years ago, I had no choice but to choose a new path. Sarah told me something similar happened to you," he concluded, sympathetically.  
  
"Did you just call her 'Sarah'?" Harm asked, suspicious.  
  
Sneakers nodded and smiled. "My gecko was called Mac, because his fingers looked like the ones of the extraterrestrial in the movie _Mac and Me._ So I told the colonel that I couldn't address her respectfully with that nickname, that's why she authorised me to use her given name." As the commander stayed quiet, the younger attorney continued. "She told me a lot about you. She seems to care a lot for you."  
  
"So do I," Harm replied, thoughtfully, before getting up to join Mattie, who was motioning for him to stand by her side for a volleyball game.  
  
Sneakers observed the scene, amused. Chloe, Mac and the admiral were waiting on one side of the net, positioning themselves to counter the service. AJ was coaching the girl, helping her to place her hands correctly not to get hurt. On the other side, Bud was standing at the far end of the field, the ball in his hand, ready to serve it. Harm, Mattie and Teresa were distributed on the large square of sand, encouraging him. Harriet was sitting right outside the field, with little AJ, Jimmy and Melinda, who was acting as the official referee. Suddenly, the first ball was thrown into the air, quickly recovered by Chloe, under the resounding applause of little AJ as she passed it to the admiral, who smashed it onto the other side. The ball flew like this from side to side for over an hour, everyone enjoying the game. They had rapidly stopped counting points, as they were all having so much fun. Mac burst out laughing when Mattie smashed the ball behind Harm's head, but he rapidly took his revenge by throwing the ball just a little too high for her, so that she fell on her six trying to get it. On the other hand, everyone held their breaths when Bud lost his prosthesis while diving to catch the ball, but he triumphantly got up as the other team dropped the ball, too concerned for him to keep their guard.  
  
Then, for their last meal on the island, Melinda had brought many platters of bitesized fish and seafood. Sneakers couldn't help but smile as Harm carefully avoided all the squid fragments, trying to ignore Mac's banter. To accompany this dinner, Melinda had prepared for everyone a half of a pineapple filled with pieces of tropical fruits in light syrup, each little boat decorated differently.  
  
Reluctantly, Sneakers had to remind them by the end of the dinner that the shuttle would be there soon to take them to the airport, so they all headed for their respective rooms to get all their belongings ready.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
0438 ZULU  
Honolulu International Airport  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss you?" the admiral asked Melinda, lightly tracing the outline of her face with the back of his fingers. While the others were registering their luggage, he had brought her into a quiet hall for their farewells.  
  
She stared intensely into his eyes, holding his both hands in hers. "I certainly do, but I'm also sure that there's a great woman waiting for you in D.C. She may not be mourning your absence, but I really believe she yearns for you. Well, you were here just for a couple of days, and I know I'm going to miss you," she said, kissing him on the cheeks.  
  
"Thank you for opening my eyes, Melinda," he replied, sincerely.  
  
She tilted her head on the side, a large smile gracing her lips. "You did most of the thinking, you know. You just needed someone to talk to." After a few minutes of silence, an idea crossed her mind. "Hey, why don't you come here with Meredith for your honeymoon? I have a large suite in the guesthouse. It's not as luxurious as a nuptial suite, but it's really cosy, and it's on me. My wedding present. I would love to meet her."  
  
The admiral stayed speechless for a while. "I don't know what to say," he answered, impressed.  
  
"In this case, just go to Meredith and tell her that you love her," she replied, hugging him tightly.  
  
Genuinely shaken, the admiral followed her graceful silhouette with his gaze as she returned to the registration desk to bid her goodbyes to the others. Before crossing through the doors of the airport, she stopped to look at him as he mouthed a silent "thanks" in her direction. Solemnly, she brought her right hand to her heart and exited the building.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"I really enjoyed working with you, Sneakers," Mac said, shaking his hand before he brought her into a quick embrace.  
  
"Me too, Sarah," he replied, looking discreetly around them to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I hope everything is going to be alright for you," he added, slightly cocking his head towards the tall commander.  
  
She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I think everything is going to be just fine."  
  
"Come on guys, let's not be late," Harriet called out, getting everyone's attention. "I have really great news for all of us. The flight has been overbooked, but I pleaded that we were all in the Navy – sorry, Ma'am," Harriet looked sheepishly at Mac, who started laughing, "and they offered us seats in the business class section without additional charges. Colonel, Commander, you, Chloe and Mattie will be sitting in row eleven. Admiral, Commander Coulter, you'll be seated in row eight, near the window on the port side of the plane. Bud and I, along with the kids, we'll be just across the aisle," Harriet explained, making sure everyone had the right ticket. "Boarding should start in ten minutes, and ETA brings us into Washington just after lunch time."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
0729 ZULU  
Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean  
  
  
The first movie was about to begin when the admiral approached his two senior attorneys. "Now that we're on our way back to D.C., would one of you care to tell me exactly what happened?" he asked, the control in his voice more impressive than any furious comment.  
  
Straightening his spine as much as the comfortable chair permitted it, Harm looked right in front of him. "I think I was quick to judge, sir."  
  
"Colonel?" His intonation admitted no excuse.  
  
Chloe jumped in before Mac had any chance to answer. "Admiral, it's my fault. Mac wasn't alone with the major on the beach when she fell asleep. Sneakers, Mattie and I were singing around the campfire, but Mac was exhausted because she had had some problems with her snorkel and flippers during our diving expedition. Sneakers wanted to wake her up when I left with Mattie – the seagulls were scaring me to death – but I begged him not to."  
  
"Is that true, Colonel?" the admiral asked Mac, who was sitting at attention next to Harm.  
  
"I believe so, sir."  
  
"For once, could you two make sure I don't have any report from the SECNAV on my desk for at least one month?" the admiral requested, exasperated.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," Harm and Mac both replied simultaneously.  
  
"So help me God," he whispered, returning to his seat as the beginning credits of the movie were appearing on the small screen over his head.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
1150 ZULU  
Somewhere over the United States  
  
  
"Mac, why did you tell Bud you wanted to see the sunrise this morning?" Harm asked her, his voice not higher than a murmur as most people on the plane were sleeping. They were sitting side by side, Chloe and Mattie sound asleep and leaning respectively on their big sister's and guardian's shoulders. Mattie wanted the seat by the aisle, and as she had her feet tucked beneath her, Harm had plenty of space for his long legs. Chloe, on the other hand, wanted to sit by the window, to stare at the immensity of the ocean.  
  
"Because it's something I wanted to see for a while," she answered softly, turning her head slightly in his direction and smiling as she noticed Mattie snuggling closer to him in her sleep.  
  
"I'm really sorry you missed it," he replied, sincerely.  
  
Her large smile puzzled him. "Who said I missed anything?"  
  
"Well," he started, uncertain, "you slept up to about a quarter to nine – the sun was already up high in the sky by that time."  
  
"_You_ slept past 0800, Sailor," she told him mirthfully. "You should know by now that my internal clock works anywhere. I woke up around 0630, just in time to admire the sunrise, but I rapidly drifted back to sleep," she explained, a seducing smile gracing her lips as she imperceptibly brushed her fingers on his hand, before resting her head lightly on the top of Chloe's.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
1928 ZULU  
Dulles International Airport  
Washington, D.C.  
  
  
Teresa had already boarded her flight for Boston when the others retrieved their luggage and finally crossed the gates. Without ceremony, the admiral ordered everyone, especially Harm, to be on time the next morning and hailed a taxi.  
  
Little AJ had begged his parents for McDonald's during the whole flight, so Bud and Harriet were rapidly gathering all their belongings as AJ hugged tightly his godparents, Chloe and Mattie.  
  
When Mac started on her way to catch a cab with Chloe, Harm called after them. "Hey, ladies, what about dinner at my place, tonight? You bring Chinese take-out, and I'll cook dessert," he offered.  
  
Mac and Chloe exchanged a look, studying the offer with a mocking serious. "Sounds great," the girl answered, as Mac nodded in agreement.  
  
"Cool!" Mattie replied, enthusiastic. Mac and Chloe were still walking a little ahead of them when she addressed Harm. "Do you have any idea what we're going to prepare for dessert?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded, just before sparkles enlightened his eyes and a machiavellian smile spread on his face. "Hey, Mac!" he waved for her, waiting until she stopped to faced him. "Are you up for chocolate, Marine?"  
  
He started laughing at her horrified look, or was it at her crimson face or her gaping open mouth, he wasn't really sure. He had rapidly caught up on the girls as Mac had frozen on the spot. He flashed her his usual Flyboy grin and winked. "What about brownies with hot fudge and chocolate ice cream on the top?" he clarified. Both Mattie and Chloe approved with loud applause, while Harm added to Mac's intent on a suave intonation. "Chocolate is great – there's no rush to change our diet. Whenever we get bored of it, there are tons of other sweets."  
  
She immediately hit him on the chest, with a mock-insulted expression on her features. "You do understand that with all these confections, I'll need a whole new exercising program to get rid off the extra pounds," she warned him, looking straight into his eyes while the girls got a head start in search for a taxicab.   
  
Mattie and Chloe waved at Harm and Mac as a taxi stopped in front of them. Harm waited until the girls were comfortably sitting in the cab before taking Mac's hand. "I'm looking forward to it," he replied with a fabulous smile on his visage, bringing her hand to his lips to brush a soft kiss on her palm before closing delicately her fingers on it, never breaking eye contact.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A/N : Thank you all for your kind reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story, but now I have some postgraduate studies that need my undivided attention. I'll stick around to read your wonderful fics, but I may be quiet for a while. Why don't you stop by to sign my Guestbook? That's a nice way to keep in touch, and it's not much harder than to press the "review" button!  
  
http:// pub32.bravenet. com/guestbook/2728537924/  
_(be careful, to make the address appear, I had to insert an extra space after the "//" and one between "." and "com". Sorry!)_  
  
  
Thank you ! ! !  
  
Kat  
  
  



End file.
